


Santi

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: You are an Avenger named Santi. When Bucky moves into the tower to join the team you befriend him quickly. But when a case from your past comes back to haunt you, can you survive?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Day 1

"Santi!"  
You smiled as you joined Steve in the kitchen and threw a quick one arm hug on him. Standing slightly behind him was James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, The Winter Soldier. You knew Bucky would be moving into the tower today now that he'd been cleared to join the Avengers.  
"Hey Cap! Hello Sergeant Barnes. Welcome to the team!" You hold out a small basket of plums to Bucky.  
"For me?" Bucky asks in confusion.  
"Of course. I heard you like plums." You smile as you bring your own plum up and take a bite.  
Bucky eyes you for a second before a small smirk flashes across his face. "Decided to help yourself to one?"  
"No, this is from my basket of plums. They're my favorite, too." You smile at him and hold his gaze for a second before turning to fill your water bottle. This man was beautiful and making you thirsty in more ways than one.   
As you fixed your drink you spoke, "It's my night to cook. I was going to make Manicotti for dinner tonight. And plum tarts. Does that work for you guys?"  
"Sounds great to me." Steve turns to Bucky "Santi is an amazing cook. Work for you?"  
"Yeah...uh, yeah. Sounds great. Haven't had plum tarts since I was kid. My mom would make them sometimes." Bucky smiled sadly.  
"Well, hopefully mine will live up to hers." You say.  
"I'm sure they will, Doll."  
"Doll? That's a new one on me." You chuckle.   
"Sorry. I didn't mean…"  
"No worries. It's fine. I kinda like it. Well, I have a training session with Natasha. I just wanted to give you your welcome gift. See ya later, guys."  
"Thanks. Bye." Bucky's eyes followed you as you leave.  
"See something you like, Buck?" Steve quips at him as soon as the elevator doors close.  
"Huh? No! I mean, uhh…"  
"Told ya she was nice. You two will get along."  
Bucky rolls his eyes. "Just finish the tour, Punk."  
\----------------  
As soon as the elevator doors closed you let out a long exhale and lean back against the wall. You hadn't met Bucky until now but knew him from news coverage and SHIELD reports. He was even more beautiful in person and had a smile that melted you. Granted, all the Avengers were attractive but something about him made you weak.  
The elevator dinged as you reached the training floor. As you walked in you noticed a suspicious lack of Natasha. She usually made it long before you. "FRIDAY, Where's NatashAaggghhhh!" You were suddenly attacked from behind and knew the spider had gotten you by surprise. Being drug backwards you quickly kicked up and out of the hold and whirled on your attacker. "This supposed to be the warm-up for today?" You smirk as you take a stance.   
"Figured it was time to take it up a notch" Natasha was all business.   
"Then let's do this." When she was in this mood you were in for a tough session.

An hour and half later you left training and were headed to your room for a shower when you ran across Steve and Bucky again.   
"How'd it go?" Steve asks as they approach.  
You groan, "I'm glad I fight alongside her and not against her." Steve threw his head back and laughed while Bucky chuckled.   
"You and everyone." Steve says, "Can I get 10 minutes later? I need to go over some things with you."  
"Yeah, sure. After lunch?"  
"Great."  
You give a small wave as you move on heading straight to your room. After the shower, you French braid your hair and apply a bit of makeup. Jeans, a teal blue shirt, and tennis shoes on, you head to the kitchen for lunch. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Vision are all there either eating or making their lunch. You head to the fridge to grab the cucumber and tomato salad and turkey wrap you had made earlier. You sit in the open seat between Wanda and Bucky.   
"Hey chickie. I hadn't seen you yet today.", You greet a smiling Wanda. You had formed a quick and friendly bond with her once you moved in. "Hey Vision, Sam."   
“Good Afternoon, Santi.” say Vision.  
"Hey, Santi." Sam spouts, "You see we got another geriatric patient today?"   
"Haha, hilarious." Steve mugs a face at him.  
You roll your eyes. And turn to Bucky, "Getting settled in?"  
He seems surprised at your friendly question but answers, "Yeah. Gonna need a map of the place to figure out where everything is though."  
You laugh a bit, "I felt the same way when I got here. Thank goodness for FRIDAY otherwise I would have probably spent the first few weeks lost."  
Bucky smiled at you and you felt your heart speed up a little bit.   
"What's everyone getting up to today?" You ask in general.   
Sam is the first to pipe up as usual, "Well, I have a hot date tonight." He shoots you a cocky grin.  
"Yeah?" You smile back sweetly, "With your right hand or your left hand?"  
Sam's jaw drops while Wanda, Natasha, and Steve laugh hysterically. Vision just gives you a blank look. They're all used to your mouth, but Bucky nearly chokes on his drink. He coughs and wheezes for a few seconds. You smack him on the back a couple of times. "You okay there, Bucky?" He nods while trying to regain composure.   
"Another point for Santi on the smartass meter." Natasha murmurs while winking at Sam.  
"With the receptionist from the VA?" Steve asks, taking pity on Sam.  
"Yeah." Sam glares at you as you simply smirk while eating your food.  
"Hey Santi. Give me a bite of that?" Natasha reaches over to take some of your salad. You quickly rap her knuckle with your fork. "Come on! I just want to try it."   
"Wait for an answer before you try to stick your fork in my food then." You shoot back. You hold your hand out for her fork and make sure to get a bite of each component for her.   
Natasha tries the salad, "That's good. Any chance you are making more?"  
"Yeah, there's a bowl of it in the fridge for dinner tonight."   
"And you nearly busted my knuckles over a bite?"  
"Manners are important, Natasha." You say primly.  
Next to you, Bucky chuckles and it warms your heart.  
"Wait, it's Santi's turn to cook dinner tonight?" Sam says. "Man, I don't want to miss that. Maybe I should bring my date here."  
"Oh, please do." You say with a devilish glint in your eyes.  
"Nevermind. Dumb idea. Can't bring anyone around you assholes."  
"Language." Steve says almost automatically. "What are you doing today, Santi?"  
"Running to the bookstore and the grocery. Anybody need anything while I'm out?"  
"Can you grab some ice cream?" Steve asks.  
"What flavor?"  
"Neapolitan?"  
"Sure thing." You looked at Bucky, "Need anything?"   
"Me? No, I'm good."  
"Okay."  
"Actually, could I go with you? I'd like to get a couple books."  
"Absolutely." You smile as your heart skips a beat. Finishing your lunch, you send Steve a look reminding him he wanted to talk. He nods and gets up to put his plate away. "I gotta go grab my wallet. Meet you back here in 10?" You say looking at Bucky.  
"Uh, yeah. You sure it's okay?"  
"Of course." You say as you walk away. Steve quietly follows you to your room to talk. "So, what's up?"  
"Couple of things. First, Bucky is in the room between yours and mine."  
"Okay?" You draw out the word confused why you needed to know that. "Worried he's going to catch onto our secret rendezvous?" You ask sarcastically. Steve was more like a brother to you.   
Steve blushes lightly, "No, but he has nightmares sometimes and I want you to be aware. I was thinking you could help him out if needed."  
"If he asks, sure."  
"He might need it even if he doesn't."  
"No."  
"Santi…"  
"I will not do that without a teammate's consent. No."  
"Fine. Second, we leave for a mission tomorrow and I need you to stay behind with him."  
"Why me? He doesn't know me."  
"Because your particular skills are not needed for this mission."  
"Bullshit. What's the real reason?"  
"I have to go on this one. And second to me, I think you would be able to help him the most."  
"Why can't Sam stay? He knows him."  
"Are you kidding? They'd kill each other."  
"Tasha?"  
"She has to go."  
“How long is the mission?”  
“Three days.”  
"Fine. Does he know what I do?"  
"He has your file. Just like you have his."  
"Steve, I will not imbue him without his permission. It's wrong."  
"Look, his programming is gone, but if he goes soldier or has a panic attack, I just need to know you'll be there for him."  
"He's my teammate. I'd be there for any of them."  
"I know."  
"Did you tell him to go with me today?"  
"No, he did that on his own. Really surprised me but makes me think I made the right call on this."  
You stare Steve down for a minute before licking your lips, "I got you on this but I stand by my statement. I need consent from a teammate or friend." You grab your keys, wallet, and jacket. "I gotta go."  
"Santi, thanks. Really."  
"Yeah, yeah. You owe me."  
You get back to the common room and hold the elevator door open. "Ready?" You ask Bucky as he shrugs into a leather jacket.  
"Yeah." He steps into the elevator and you head to the garage. "Which one is yours?"  
"Purple." You say pointing.  
"What is that?"  
"’72 Plymouth Barracuda."  
"Why is it purple?"  
"It's one of the original colors it came in. Plum Crazy Purple. I told you plums are my favorite." You smile brightly at him.   
"What kind of engine has it got?"  
"A 426 Hemi." You slide in and start the car up. The radio, tuned to a classic rock station, starts blaring Thunderstruck by AC/DC.   
"You listen to this same crap as Tony?"  
"Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cakehole." You quote one of your favorite shows, "What were you hoping for? Some Perry Como?"  
"Something that's not gonna melt my brain. It's been through enough."  
You laughed. You couldn't help yourself. The doleful way he said it made you reach and turn the radio down low. "We can just talk if you prefer." Silence followed and grew until you couldn't stand it. "Or ride in awkward silence. That works too."  
"What, uhh, what kind of books are you looking for?" Bucky finally asks.  
"Simon, the shop owner, called me this morning and said he got some things in I'd want to see. What about you?"  
“Not sure.”  
“Do you read a lot?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Any particular favorites?”  
“Not that I can think of right now.”  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
“Yes, no, I mean…"  
”Would you prefer silence or for me to talk?”  
“You can talk.”  
“Okay. Simon Wilde owns the bookstore we are going to. His wife Cheryl has a bakery cafe next door. We’ll go there for coffee and pastries. Simon called and told me that he got a shipment of books with a few vintage ones that I would want to see. I have a couple of collections I am working on. After that there is a bodega a few minutes away. I just have to grab a few things for dinner tonight. Ummm...I guess you could say that reading, cooking, and baking are my three main hobbies. And I feel really awkward talking about myself so I’m glad we’re here.”  
You pull into a spot and head into the store with Bucky following. The bell tinkles overhead.   
“May I help you?” Simon comes around a shelf. “Ah, Miss Delarosa!”  
“Hey Simon. This is my friend, Bucky Barnes. He wanted to browse.”  
Simon raises an eyebrow at the imposing man behind you, but continues cordially, “Of course. Let me know if I can help you find anything."  
Bucky nods and moves away.   
“Whatcha got for me?” Bringing Simon’s attention back to you. Simon shows you the books he found for you. Two of the original Oz books by L. Frank Baum and a box of books you had ordered from him.   
“You and Mr. Stark are keeping me in business, Santi.” Simon says after giving the total.   
You laugh and turn to look for Bucky. Wandering to the back of the store you find him engrossed in a book of 20th century scientific discoveries. Propping your chin on his arm you see he’s on a page about space exploration. “I kinda hoped we’d have warp engines by now.” Bucky gives you a confused look. “You know, like Star Trek?”  
“Haven’t seen it.”   
“Well, I know what’s up next for movie night. I’ll start you on the newest movies and then you can decide how much you want to commit. There’s a lot to that universe. Find some books?”  
“Yeah. These.” He picks up a pile of four books and heads to the front.   
"Simon, add these to my order." You take the books from Bucky and hand them to Simon.  
"No, I can pay for them."  
"It's a welcome present."  
"You already gave me one!"  
"Well, now I gave you two."  
"Best to let her win this one, son." Simon says with a bemused expression and you wink at him. Bucky throws his hands up but insists on carrying the box of books to the car.  
"How many books did you buy?"  
"22." You shrug. "I read fast. And two are for my collection. I mean, I'll read them too. I just like books…" Trailing off from babblin, "Anyway, you want a coffee?"  
"Sure." You both head into Cheryl's cafe next door.  
"What kind do you like?"  
"Uhhh…I have no idea what any of this is." Bucky says while looking at the chalkboard menu.   
"That's okay. Do you like cream and sugar?"  
"Black, no sugar."  
"Okay. Hi! Can I get a large drip, a large vanilla latte, and a toffee bar." You turn to Bucky. "Which pastry do you want?"  
"Ummm...a chocolate chip cookie."  
"And a chocolate chip cookie." You say turning back to the barista. Before you can pull cash from your wallet, Bucky hands her some cash and says "Keep the change."  
"Thanks." You smile and hold in a giggle. He just couldn't stand to let you pay for anything else.  
Cheryl the owner comes in from the kitchen. “Why, hello, Santi!”  
“Hello Cheryl! Cheryl, This is my friend, Bucky. He just moved into the tower so I thought I’d introduce him to the best cafe in New York City.”  
“Flattery will get you extra toffee bars.”  
“And that’s why she’s my favorite.” You say as you nudge Bucky’s arm. He’s giving you an odd look but you just move to the end of the bar to grab the coffee and treats the barista has finished for you. “Thanks. We gotta head out, Cheryl! See you guys next time.” Walking out you look at Bucky, "Want to try my latte?"  
"What's in it?"  
"Espresso, steamed milk and vanilla syrup."  
"You don't mind?"  
"I wouldn't have offered if I did." You hold out your cup and Bucky takes a sip.  
"Not bad."  
"You'll have to try the toffee bar too. It's delicious."  
As you start the car Bucky pipes up, “Why do you keep introducing me as your friend?”  
“What should I introduce you as?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Would you prefer ‘teammate’ or ‘associate’?”  
“It’s just. You barely know me. After everything I’ve done you seem to have no problem identifying me as ‘friend.’”  
You glance sideways at Bucky. “Well, you’re my teammate Bucky. Steve is your best friend and he’s one of my closest friends. This team is my family. I guess I kind of assume that anyone who is going to join us is a friend. Family, really. And I’m fiercely protective of my family since I lost mine so young.”  
“How old were you?”  
“13.” You smile sadly. “Anyway, we’re here.”  
“You mind if I wait in the car?”  
“No. Only take me a few. Be right back.”  
You had just stepped out of the car when you hear your name.You duck back down to look at him.   
“Thanks, friend.”  
A genuine smile spreads across your face. “Of course.” You wink and hurry away. Grabbing the few things you came for you are back at the car in 10 minutes. Bucky gets out to help you with the bags which makes you smile since there were only five and hardly burdensome. The ride back to the tower is companionably quiet.   
The evening flies by. Everyone ate heartily and complemented dinner and dessert. Bucky saying the plum tarts were the best he’s had since he was a kid. You make a plate for Sam while he’s on his hot date and text him to let him know. You take the piss out of him occasionally but, like you said, the team is family. Afterwards, Steve reminds everyone that they leave for the mission at 0600.   
You slip away to the elevator quietly. A bit dejected that you weren't going on the mission. You hit the button for your floor but before the doors close Bucky slips in. You look up at him, "Didn't want to watch the movie with Natasha and Wanda?"  
"No. Thought I'd do some reading."  
"Me, too." As you head to your room you smile up at him, "Have a good night, Bucky."  
"You too, Doll."  
Sleep that night was hard to come by as usual but with it came dreams of beautiful blue eyes framed by dark hair.


	2. Day 2

After bidding the team goodbye the next morning you and Bucky head to the kitchen for breakfast.  
"How was your first night in the new place?"  
"Good. Slept okay. How'd you sleep?"  
"I have a hard time getting to sleep any given day but once I did last night I was good."  
In the kitchen you pull out a frozen breakfast burrito to heat and grab an apple and peanut butter. Bucky fixes a huge bowl of cereal.   
"Why aren't you on the mission?" Bucky asks.  
"You want the official answer or the truth?" You ask.  
"The truth, always."  
"Steve didn't want you to be alone so he asked me to stay."  
"You were okay with that?"  
"Well, you know, my 'particular skills are not needed for this mission'" You say imitating Steve.  
"You don't mind being my babysitter?"  
"Well, first, I'm not your babysitter. You're a big boy and can wipe your butt all by yourself. Second, I don't mind having some time to take it easy. It's usually hard to come by. And, lastly, the rest of the team has worked with you before. I like that it gives me the chance to get to know you. Not the file or news reports or rumors, but you as a person." Bucky seems taken aback by your answer. "You said you wanted the truth, always." You smile and Bucky seems to relax a bit.  
"Thanks." He pauses for a minute but then smirks, "Wipe my own butt? You always had that mouth on ya?"  
"All my life." You smile at him.  
"Apple and peanut butter?" Bucky asks as he watches you eat.  
"It's delicious!" You pick up a fresh slice, scoop some peanut butter onto it. Leaning over the table you hold it up for Bucky to take a bite. "Try it." He eyes you as he bites into the slice you are holding out to him.  
"Okay. Weird but good "  
You giggle at his expression and pop the other half into your mouth.   
"Are you always happy like this? You always seem to be on the verge of laughing." He asks suddenly.  
"No. But, I don't know, I guess I've had the privilege of living my life unlike you and Steve. It's given me the time to work through things, figure out what makes me happy. I guess I've just lived long enough to learn contentment. And I think that's the basis of happiness."  
"Lived long enough? You're what? 25? 30?"  
Your face falls. "You haven't read my file."  
"No."  
"Have you read any of them?"  
"No. It feels... invasive. Like I'm prying."  
"It's not. It's just basics. Nothing overly personal. Abilities. Skills. Things you need to know in the field." You say emphatically. "For example, let's say we're on a mission. I get shot. Femoral artery hit. Bleeding out. What do you do?"  
"Apply a tourniquet. Determine if I can complete the mission without you dying."  
"Wrong. You just wasted time and possibly cost us the mission. You do nothing. I don't need medical attention." You take a deep breath, "I'm a Gifted. I have healing abilities. My body will force out the bullet and the wound will be repaired within 90 seconds. Blood supply restored in minutes. You and Steve heal fast but I put your abilities to shame there."  
"Do you have any other abilities?"  
"Additional strength, not your level but decent. Increased metabolism. Slow aging." You pause and look directly into his eyes, "And empathic telepathy."  
"Like Wanda?"  
"Wanda's a little different. She's more telepathic in the sense of reading minds and forcing waking dreams. My ability allows me, if I choose to, read people's emotions. And I can imbue people with emotions."  
"Force them to feel things?"  
"Ye...yes." You say hesitantly and then look him directly in the eyes, "Look, I have read your file and I know you've had your mind messed with enough. I will never, NEVER do that to you without your consent. Never."  
You stare at each other for a moment before Bucky gives a slight nod.  
"Is it helpful?"  
"My specialty was deep cover. Being able to force trust, calm, caring. It makes getting to the inner circles easier. But after doing it for so long I had to get out. I was other people so much I started to lose myself. So, I told Fury that I wanted out. And then the world blew up and I ended up right back in the middle of it. I think I'm where I'm supposed to be now."  
"How do you do it?"  
"I just think it and I kinda push it to the other person. It's even easier when I'm touching them. If a person can somehow resist me mentally, once I touch them the resistance fades."  
"What all can you make them feel?"  
"Any emotion. Several if needed."  
"Fear? Panic?"  
"Yes."  
"Pain?"  
"Emotional pain, yes."  
"Love?"  
"Yes."  
"Pleasure?"  
You look at Bucky and raise an eyebrow at that one before replying in a low voice, "Yes."  
"Have you done it to me?"  
Voice strong again, "No. Never without your permission."  
"Our teammates?"  
"Only with their consent. Most people want to try it at least once."  
"I have nightmares sometimes." Bucky says quietly.  
"Yeah." Your tone softens.  
"Could you calm me if that was happening?"  
"I can, yes. I can also help you sleep. Do you want me to?"  
Bucky stares into his bowl of cereal for a moment. When his eyes flicker up to you there is a tinge of red to them. He gives a slight nod. Reaching over you curl your hand around his wrist. "You're my teammate, my friend. I'll do anything I can to help you. Anything, okay?"  
Bucky gives a small nod.  
"Okay. Time to get some training in. Don't want Steve to think I'm slacking the first day without him." You start clearing your breakfast dishes.  
"He's a real drill sergeant, huh?"  
"Sometimes."   
"Wait, how old are you? I take it, older than 25."  
You laugh, "That's sweet, Buck. I'm 62."  
"So Sam was including you in his geriatric patients?"  
"I think you have to be over 65 to be in that category. You and Steve are still the geezers of the place." You smirk at him. "I'll catch up with you later."  
"I'll see you in the training room in a bit."  
"Sounds good." You say as you walk to the elevator. Your heart hurts a little for Bucky knowing it had to be hard for him to ask for help. You hope he knows how strong he is, how brave to ask.

Before Bucky heads to the training room he detours to his room. Going to the desk he pulls out the stack of files Steve had given him and quickly located Santi's. Flipping it open he read:

Name: Bella Santi Delarosa  
Last known address: Stark Tower  
Date of Birth: November 1, 1957  
Place of Birth: Mobile, Alabama  
Status: Active  
Title: Agent  
Aliases: The Saint, Lucia Roman, Marie Frances, Eve Lastra, Elana Romano.  
Document Citizenship: United States  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Languages: English, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, Portuguese, German.  
Identifiable Markings: Triangle shaped birthmark right shoulder.  
Family: Parents, Marco and Giulia Delarosa, deceased. Brother, Luca Delarosa, deceased.  
Classification: Gifted  
Abilities: Healing. Increased strength, stamina, reflexes, balance, and accuracy. Decreased aging. Empathic telepathy.  
Skills: Multiple forms of Martial arts, acrobatics, expert marksmanship, espionage, infiltration, tactical coordination.

Bucky closes the file and heads to the training room. He spots Santi lifting weights and joins her. "So, 'The Saint', huh?"  
You laugh, "You read my file?"   
"Yeah."  
"That's what you took away from it? My code name?"  
"Bella Santi Delarosa. Beautiful Saint of the Rose?"  
"I was born on All Saints Day. My parents were Catholic." You shrug. "Any other questions?"  
"I noticed the slight southern accent so Alabama made sense. Did you grow up there?"  
"Until I was 13."  
He wanted to ask what happened but knew it wasn't the right time to get into it. Deciding on a subject change, "Expert marksman?"  
"You bet your ass."  
"I was gonna bet lunch, actually."  
"Knives or guns?"  
"Knives."  
"Yay!" You clap your hands as you move to the weapons cage to pull out knives. "Let's start with a target and we'll see if we need to get to trick shots to determine a winner."  
Bucky glances at the body shaped training target at the end of the range, picks up a knife, and says "Right eye." The blade finds its mark with barely a glance.   
"Left eye." Hit.  
"Left shoulder." Hit.  
"Right shoulder." Hit  
"Center mass." Hit.  
"Same." Hit within millimeters of his knife.  
"Nose." Hit.  
"Mouth." Hit.  
Getting an idea you move in a bit closer as he says "Forehead" and aims. As he's preparing to throw you reach on tiptoe and blow in his ear. The knife hits the target's groin.   
"I'm sorry. Did you say forehead or foreskin? If it was forehead, you were a little low on that one, weren't you?" You say still right next to Bucky's ear. Bucky turns eyes wide and swallows hard. You smile innocently up at him.   
"Wouldn't you call that cheating?" Bucky's voice is gravelly as he stared down at you.  
"I'd call it winning. After all, out in the field there's all kinds of distractions. You have to get used to them." You say in mock innocence with a sweet smile.  
Bucky tries to keep a straight face but a chuckle slips through. "Fine. I'll give you this one, Doll."  
"I accept your defeat. There is this great diner right by the Museum of Natural History. They have phenomenal burgers and then we can go to the museum."  
"I thought the bet was for lunch."  
"Well, I figured I'd take you to the museum as a consolation prize. After all, I did cheat."  
"I'm not taking you away from any plans?"  
"Those were my plans. Now, you get to pay for lunch though."  
Bucky laughed and his heart warmed a little at the thought that you had planned out the day with him.   
"Let's finish training and then we can get ready to head out." You say heading back to the weights.  
Three hours later, you arrive at the diner and both order burgers and fries.  
"Can I ask you something? Personal?" Bucky asks, glancing at you nervously.  
"Anything. I'm kind of an open book. Which is unusual in this group."  
"Yeah." Bucky says on a short laugh "What happened to your family?"  
You knew it was coming at some point. "You want the short or long version?"  
"Long if you're comfortable with telling it."  
"Yeah." You pause to collect your thoughts. "You read my file so you know I grew up in Mobile, Alabama. My parents were Marco and Guilia and I had a brother named Luca. He was two years younger than me. My parents wanted more kids but it just didn't happen. We were a big Italian family. Steve always says he knows I'm Italian because I'm loud, always eating, and am touchy-feely."  
Bucky laughs "Sounds right. You've never shied away from touching me."  
"Sorry." You say feeling a slight blush creep up. "Please let me know if I make you uncomfortable. I just don't think about it much."  
"No, I like it. Most people don't get very close to me. Keep going"  
You smile blushing a little more but continue with the story. "My grandparents, my dad's parents, had a bakery. Most of the family worked there. I loved it. I had 8 aunts and uncles, a million cousins. Big, big family. Nice life, ya know. Lots of love and lots of drama. Then when I was thirteen, we were driving home from my cousin's birthday party and our car was hit by an 18-wheeler. My parents died on impact. Luca…" you pause and swallow hard willing the tears away. Clearing your throat you continued, "Luca died while they were trying to get us out of the car. He was such a sweet kid. Tender-hearted and quiet. I should have died too. My injuries were severe but that's when my mutation kicked in. Before they even got me out of the car my injuries healed. I didn't understand what happened. The doctor explained the mutant gene while I was in the hospital. I was so wracked with guilt that I lived. I didn't want to hear anything about it. Then my family… they were scared of me. I could feel it. They turned me over to the state. They didn't want anything to do with me. I was put in a group home and first chance I got I ran. Ran for nine years before SHIELD found me. They took me in. Taught me that my mutation was a calling not a curse."   
The food came at that point and you both dug in hungrily. Bucky looked up after a few bites. "What'd you do the nine years you were running?"  
"Petty theft, lot of trespassing, might have been a grand theft auto somewhere in there, and then I joined the circus."  
Bucky laughed, "Serious?"  
"Yeah. I got a job helping set up and take down for a circus and when they left I kinda stowed away and they let me stay. I grew up dancing and doing gymnastics, so they taught me aerial silks and rope tricks. I ran errands, took care of the animals, cooked, and eventually even performed."  
Bucky narrows his eyes at you, "You're pulling my leg."  
"No. It was the 70s. I'll show you some pictures when we get back."  
"What exactly are aerial silks?"  
"They're sheets of silk you use to perform contortions while kinda flying in the air. I'll show you one day. I still love doing it." Bucky still looked skeptical. "What?" You finally ask when his face was still scrunched up.  
"You really have pictures?"  
"Yes. Tell me about when you and Steve were kids." Trying to get the subject off of you for a minute.   
You looked across at Bucky and saw a genuine smile on his face for a moment. He launched into a story and was more animated than you had seen before. It was endearing the way his face lit up talking about pre-serum Steve and their antics. He looked young and happy for a few minutes.   
The spell was broken when the waiter delivered the check. Staying true to the bet, Bucky paid and then you walked to the museum a block away. You had already purchased the tickets online and went right in. It was only 12:30 and it seemed to be a slow Tuesday as you were nearly alone in every exhibit. Bucky was enthralled. He went from display to display pointing out observations, wondering at the discoveries, and fascinated with the history. Sometimes even grabbing your hand to follow him. You were enthralled by him. It seemed like for a few hours the weight lifted from his shoulders.   
You stay at the museum until closing and then head back to the tower. Bucky talks nearly the entire way back about the museum exhibits. You thought your heart would burst that your outing made him so happy.   
Heading to the kitchen you look in the fridge. "What do you want for dinner?"  
"You pick."  
"If I pick, we're ordering pizza."  
"Sounds good to me. What movie do you want to watch?"  
"You're not sick of me yet?" You smile, amazed that he wanted to spend more time with you.  
"No! I mean, you don't have to watch a movie with me. I just thought, ya know, pizza and a movie. You had, uh, mentioned the Star Trek movie yesterday, so I thought maybe..." He trailed off.  
"Sounds good to me." You echoed his earlier sentiment and he smiled at you.  
You sat on the loveseat eating pizza and watching the movie. After a while you ended up shifting to lean into Bucky and rest your head on his shoulder.  
"You okay?" He asks.  
"A little cold. I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" You say, moving away a little. He doesn't answer. Instead he grabs his hoodie and drapes it and his arm over you giving a little squeeze. You snuggle into him. It's a little harder to concentrate on the movie enveloped by his warmth and smell.   
After the movie was over, Bucky looked over at you, "Tired?"  
"No, not really. You?"  
"No."  
"What'd you think of the movie?"  
"It was interesting. I'd like to see the next one. Right now, I'm interested in seeing some pictures someone told me they have."  
"Oh, yeah. Let's go to my room and I'll find them." You stand and stretch your arms over your head bowing your back. When you look at Bucky still sitting on the couch his eyes aren't quite on your face. You clear your throat ostensibly and his eyes snap up to yours while his cheeks gain a little pink tinge. "Come on, Buck." You turn away smiling to yourself.   
You get to your room and find the photo album with pictures from the Seventies in it. Placing it on the bed in front of both of you, you skip the first few pages and flip until you find pictures from the circus. They're starting to fade with age, but there you are riding an elephant, another showing you contorted in the silks, one where you are surrounded by clowns, cooking in a tent, and a few more showing your circus life.   
"You weren't kidding!"  
"Of course not! It was actually a pretty fun time in my life. It was easier being accepted there. Once I got past being first of May."  
"First of May?"  
"Green. New. Takes awhile for circus folk to warm up but they're good to you once they do. They were like a big family."   
"Why'd you decide to leave?"  
"SHIELD. They could help me learn to control my powers. And to be able to use them for something good."  
"What are these other pictures?" Bucky asks as he flips back to the beginning of the album.   
"Oh!" You say in surprise. You reach for the album but Bucky is already looking at the pictures. Resignedly, you explain, "That was the last family portrait we took."  
Bucky looks up at you sorrowfully, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He goes to hand you back the album.  
"No, it's okay. It's been a long time since I looked at them." You point to the next photo. "That was my grandparents 50th wedding anniversary."  
"Is that the entire town of Mobile?  
"No, that's just my grandparents, their kids, and all my first cousins."  
"First cousins?!?"  
"Yeah, they were prolific. What can I say? My parents were picked on because they only had two of us."  
"How old are you here?" He points to a picture of you holding a stuffed bunny.  
"Three, I think." The next picture is you holding a baby Luca. You reach out and touch his little cherub cheeks but only feel the cold plastic covering the photo.  
"You miss him?"  
"Yeah. I guess you never stop. Losing a sibling sucks, ya know? They're the ones that are supposed to be with you through it all. You expect grandparents and parents to die, but your siblings are supposed to be there. Do you?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I miss Rebecca."  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."  
"No, it's okay. But I probably should get some sleep."  
"Yeah."  
Bucky gets up and puts the album back on your shelf. "Night, Santi."  
"Night, Bucky." You say in a small voice.  
"Hey." He waits until you look up at him. "You okay?"  
You force a smile, "Yeah, I'm good."  
He hesitates, studying you.   
Finally, you give in to yourself. "Actually, can I have a hug?"  
"Absolutely!" He walks over to you taking your hand and pulling you up before wrapping his arms around you. You put your arms around his waist and your head on his shoulder. After a minute you feel a soft kiss pressed to your forehead. "Sweet dreams, Doll."  
"You, too." You say as you reluctantly let go. You change into a sleepshirt and get ready for bed. Knowing sleep won't come for a while you pick up a book.  
A couple of hours later you feel your stomach twist in knots and a loud grunt issues through the wall followed by "NO!" Getting up quickly you knock on Bucky's door, "Bucky, are you okay?" You listen for a second but only hear another grunt. You knock again, "Bucky?" You say a little louder.   
"Стоп!" Hearing the Russian word from Bucky made your decision. You turn the knob and walk in. Bucky is thrashing a bit on the bed. His right hand is clenched around the sheets.  
"Bucky, wake up. Hey. Come on, Buck." You put a knee on the bed and lean over to shake Bucky. The moment you touch his shoulder he sits up. The knife in his left hand lands with a thunk in your side. You hiss at the pain but stay still. "Buck. Bucky, hey." His eyes are far away and you know he hasn't come out of it yet. You put your right hand over his hand gripping the knife and your left on his shoulder suffusing calm into him. "Buck, I'm calming you. You said it was okay. Look at me, darlin'. Hey, hey." You see his eyes begin to focus. Finally, he looks at you. "Good. Hey, love, I need you to let go, okay?" You gently nudge his left hand which is still firmly holding the knife in you. You see him glance down and panic blanches his face. Suffusing calm again you take your left hand and touch his face drawing his attention to yours. "I'm okay. I just need you to let go. Bucky, talk to me."  
"I'm so sorry!" Comes out in a panicked whisper as he lets go.   
"Bucky, I'm fine. Healing ability, remember?" You gather the ends of your shirt and brace to pull out the knife. "Mmmm...had to be a serrated one, huh?" You press the shirt to the wound to staunch the blood flow and look at Bucky. He looks shattered. "Bucky, everything's okay."  
"I stabbed you." He whispers.  
"Better me than anyone else." You give a humorless little laugh. You wipe the knife on part of your shirt and set it down on the nightstand.   
"I stabbed you."  
"90 seconds, Bucky. 90 seconds and I'll be healed. No harm, no foul."  
"I stabbed you and you're laughing." He looks at you incredulously.   
"What's a little stab wound between friends?" You smile but he still looks lost. "Bucky, another empathic part is I can let you feel how I'm feeling. Can I show you?"  
He nods and you put a hand on his. "What do you feel?"  
He looks in your eyes finally, "Calm. Caring. Worry for me."  
"Exactly. I'm fine. Now, are you okay? You were having a nightmare."  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." You pull him into a hug keeping your bloody side away from him. He puts his right arm around you and runs his left hand up your arm to your neck. Pulling away he looks into your eyes, glances down to your lips, and then back with an almost questioning look. It doesn't take empathic ability to know what he's feeling and your heart twists a little. You raise up a bit and kiss his forehead like he did for you earlier that night.  
"I'm gonna get cleaned up. Can I borrow a shirt?" You stand up and that's when Bucky notices you had bunched your shirt up to stem the wound exposing your legs and a pair of peach colored panties.   
Tearing his eyes away he stands up quickly and pulls open a drawer. "Yeah, here, Doll."   
You look in the drawer and pull out a black ribbed tank from the top. "This will work." You say as you head into his bathroom.   
Bucky watches you walk away thinking with the peach colored underwear it almost looked like you weren't wearing anything down below. He shook the thought away. Nice, Buck, you stab her and then ogle her, he thinks to himself.   
You take off the shirt you are wearing and grab a cloth to clean off the blood. After washing your hands you slip on the tank. It comes down just past your butt and almost looks like a dress on you. A very short dress. Staring at yourself in the mirror for a second you can't deny the feelings developing in you. Bucky is...you can't even describe it. Beautiful inside and out. But too often your empathic abilities had interfered with real feelings. You had wanted to kiss him in that moment but the emotional charge was too much. What if that's all it was? The heat of the moment? It was too soon. You'd known him for less than 48 hours. Sighing, you shake off your thoughts and walk back out. Bucky eyes you from where he is sitting on the bed.   
"You okay?" He asks.   
"Yes. See? No harm, no foul." You lift the tank up to show him.   
He raises his left arm and touches your side. The cool touch from his metal hand breaks your skin into goosebumps. You cover his hands with yours and for a moment get lost in his eyes when he looks up at you.   
Breaking eye contact you pull the shirt back down, saying softly "It's late. You should go back to sleep."   
"I don't think I can." He says.  
You sit next to him on the bed. "Lay down. Get comfortable. I'll help you."  
He lays on his side and hugs his pillow. Running your hands through his hair, you suffuse calm and see the tension slip away a bit. Giving him a minute before suffusing lethargy, you watch as his muscles start to relax. Finally, you suffuse a sleepy feeling. You can't force sleep but have found that when these three feelings combine they make a fairly good sleep cocktail. Bucky's form slowly relaxes and you continue to run your hands through his hair suffusing the sleepy feeling until his breathing evens out. You retrieve your ruined shirt and bloody cloth from the bathroom and the knife from the nightstand. You don't want him to have any reminders when he wakes. Switching off his lamp, you reluctantly head to your own bed.


	3. Day 3

You managed a few hours of sleep. When you wake up you see the knife dried with some of your blood on the nightstand. You slip on some shorts and take the knife with you to the kitchen, wash it, and then start making coffee.  
"Good morning." You hear from behind. You turn to see Bucky in a tank and grey sweatpants looking rested.  
"Good morning. How did you sleep after…?" You leave the question unfinished.  
"Best I've slept in a while. A long while. Took a lot of effort to get out of bed." He smiles and your heart flip flops. He looks so content.  
"I'm glad."  
"What about you? You seem like you're still tired."  
"I'm good. I've never really been able to sleep well." You shrug. Bucky notices his knife on the counter, picks it up and looks at it, then looks at you. You raise an eyebrow, "Thought you'd want it back."  
"Yeah. It's my favorite." He twirls it in his hand.  
"I figured. Being under your pillow and all." You smirk, "Boys and their toys."  
"I stabbed you." You hear the sadness in his voice.  
"Buck, it's fine. I'm fine. And that stays between us."  
He looks at you but his face is still sad.  
"Besides," you continue, "Nat's been telling me I needed a good stabbing lately. Course, I don't think that's exactly what she had in mind." You laugh darkly.   
Bucky's face is unreadable as you turn to pull two mugs down for coffee. When you turn back around you are blocked by a wall of Bucky. You look up into his stern face. "It was just a joke, Bucky. You can laugh."  
"Why'd you pull away last night?"  
You knew exactly what he meant but something in you wanted to be coy, "I didn't. What do you mean?"  
"Fine. Why'd you pull up, then? Kissed my forehead."  
You bit your lip, "I… you...I had just imbued you. It can be confusing. For everyone."  
"I wasn't confused." Bucky was staring a hole through you and at that moment his eyes flickered to your mouth for just a moment.   
"But I was." You said quickly, "I wasn't sure if it was the emotional high or the fear from the nightmare. My empathic abilities have wreaked havoc in the past. I want to be sure a kiss is about me, not just the heat of the moment. And I...I couldn't tell."  
"What about right now?" He says. Those blue eyes challenging you while still remaining soft. You could scarcely breathe. Bucky had moved closer and closer as you had talked. There was barely an inch between your bodies. His face hovered just above yours.  
FRIDAY chimes in, "Agent Delarosa."   
You take a deep breath. "You're timing sucks, FRIDAY." Santi says, keeping eye contact with Bucky  
"My apologies. Priority One communication."  
Separating yourself from Bucky, you smooth your hair before saying, "On screen."  
Maria Hill's image appears, "Agent Delarosa. Sergeant Barnes."  
"Agent Hill." You say suspiciously, knowing only one reason could be behind a call from her. You had a grudging respect for Maria but the two of you had never been overly friendly.  
Hill begins immediately, "A top priority mission has come up. We believe we've found a Hydra base containing operations intel. Security looks minor. The two of you should be able to clear it. I've sent the information to you. Good luck."  
You glance back at Bucky who nods affirmation of acceptance. "Yeah, sure. We'll go. Sounds like fun." You say sarcastically to Hill.   
"Is there a problem, Agent?"  
"Captain Rogers is gonna be pissed."  
"Can't be helped. Check in. 36 hours"  
"You got it, kid."  
"Ag…"  
"FRIDAY, Screen off." You cut Hill off. Doesn't hurt to remind her you have 20 years more experience occasionally. You turn to Bucky, grabbing him by the tank, you pull him flush against you. Looking up into his incredibly blue eyes you say, “Conversation to be continued?”  
“Yeah, Doll.”  
“Good. We've got a mission. Suit up. Quinjet, 20 minutes."  
"You're kinda hot when you're all business." Bucky surprises you by saying.   
“Only kinda?” You say with a smirk before heading to your room to change. 

15 minutes later you board the quinjet. Bucky is already there and has begun preflight. You stow your gear and head towards the cockpit. Bucky looks up and gives you a slow once over. He’s not seen you in your tactical gear before which include a tight suit, boots, holster with guns at your hips and a selection of knives. You give a slow turn to ensure he gets a full view.   
“Do I pass muster, Sergeant Barnes?” You say with hands on hips.  
Bucky’s eyes say it all but his gravelly voice is even more telling. “Definitely hot when you're all business."  
You let out a small giggle. "Let's hit it."  
Once in the air and the autopilot set, Bucky relaxes in his chair. You look over to find him staring at you. "Nervous?" You say.  
He rolls his shoulders, "I'm…I'm not sure."  
"I'm always a little nervous." You say looking at your tablet. "Hopefully, the intel is right. It doesn't look like more than half a dozen guards. The base is small."   
"Do you have a schematic?"  
"Yeah. Looks like our best point of entry is to go through this side door. It leads to the center of the base and connects to the main corridors."  
"What is the main target?"  
"Computer system at the center of the base. Then a general sweep for any unknowns. We should be able to turn and burn. Probably beat the team back. Speaking of, I should call Steve. He's gonna flip."  
Bucky gives you a look that clearly says better you than me. You dial Steve saying under your breath "Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up." Bucky chuckles as Steve picks up on the third ring.   
"Hey, Santi."  
"Hey, Steve. How's the mission going?"  
"So far, so good. We are still on track to be home tomorrow. How is Bucky doing?"  
"Hey Buck, Steve wants to know how you're doing."   
"Tell the punk I'm fine." Bucky grumbles good naturedly.  
"He says he's fine, punk." You laugh.  
"Sounds like the jerk." Steve says.  
"Yeah, so, gotta call from Hill."  
"What? Why?" You can hear Steve's mind go into overdrive   
"Quick mission. We are heading to grab some intel." You breeze.  
"What!?!" Steve's voice is hard.  
"I heard that all the way over here." Bucky smirks from the cockpit.  
"Yeah, he's heartbroken that I'm taking your virginity on this one." You sass to Bucky and hear Steve practically choke through the phone.   
"Santi!" Steve says in his aggravated tone. "Why did you accept?"  
"Oh, yeah, like there was a way to turn it down. Plus, Barnes is the one that accepted." You say.  
"Me?" Bucky reacts.  
"You nodded. It's all your fault" You call to Bucky before turning back to the phone, "He takes full responsibility, Steve. Steve?...Steve I can hear you pulling your hair out over the phone. Stop!"  
"What's the mission?" Steve asks.  
"Don't worry I'm taking it easy on the first timer over here." You say grinning.  
Bucky pipes up, "Hardly my first mission, Santi."  
"I'll be gentle with him, Steve. I know how hard the first time back in the saddle can be. I'll return him without a scratch." You give Bucky a shit eating grin while he shakes his head.  
"Santi!" Steve's aggravated voice.  
"Small base. Turn and burn. Intel sweep. No biggie. Chill. I got your boy. I'll check in tomorrow. Bye."  
"Be safe." Steve grouses.  
"You got it, Cap." Ending the call, you turn to Bucky. "That wasn't so bad."  
"That mouth of yours." Bucky chuckles.  
"What about it?" You say innocently.  
Bucky looks at your smile for a minute before his eyes flicker up to yours. "It's gonna get you into some dangerous situations."  
"Oh but it gets me out of so many. What can I say? I have a very limber tongue." You say with a knowing grin.   
"I look forward to testing that out." Bucky shifts in his chair.   
"Uncomfortable?" Your eyes linger on his thick thighs.  
"Let's just say the space is getting a little tight in here."  
You chuckle, "Well, as much as I would love to continue this conversation we best get back to work. We need to go over everything and agree on tactics."  
"You got it, Doll." Bucky shifts again in his seat but turns his attention to the tablet you're holding. Two hours later you're in the back of the quinjet triple checking the supplies. Finding everything in order you head back to the cockpit. "How are we looking?"   
"Closing in." Bucky says.  
"You've got the landing coordinates in?"  
"Yes."  
"Is stealth ready?"  
Bucky eyes you, remaining silent.  
"Sorry." You say taking a deep breath. "I start to get keyed up and tend to micromanage."  
"It's cute, Doll. Everything's ready. Is it me making you nervous?"  
"No." You say with a shake of your head.  
"Because I know we've never worked together before."  
"It's not that. It's just me. I'm always like this before a mission. I'll mellow out by the time we get there." You flash him a nervous smile while bouncing on the balls of your feet. Might as well let him see your quirks now. "You should have seen me the first time I was on mission with Clint and Natasha. They were like a well oiled machine together and here I am a bundle of nerves. I think Nat might have tied me to a chair if Clint hadn't been there. Nat will tell you the story at some point but she says before we got there it was like I'd never been on a mission before and it wasn't until after we landed she saw the seasoned vet come out."   
"Well, we're almost there. It’s a trek to the base once we set down."  
"Everything's ready." You felt the quinjet adjust trajectory and knew it must be approaching the landing space. Bucky turns back to the controls and watches as the jet approaches a clearing in the heavily wooded area. As soon as you land you both begin securing the jet and then carefully step out onto the terrain. After ensuring the area is secure Bucky nods his head in the direction you need to move and you follow.  
After a while you spot the base and make out the entrance you had indicated on the schematic. One guard stood sentry by the post. Looking over to Bucky you see him take aim at the guard with his sidearm but you hold up your hand with a slight shake of your head. Instead you take out a small taser disc he immediately recognizes. However, Bucky looks at you, shakes his head and motions with the firearm. You stare at each other for a minute. A battle of wills going on before you fling the disc at the camera over the door. The guard looks up surprised and Bucky takes his shot. Together, you carefully make your way to the door.   
"Thought we should get rid of the camera before the guard." You smile slyly at him.  
"I was going to take them both out with one shot." He grins at you for just a moment.   
"Right." You say while rolling your eyes.  
Bucky hauls the guard up and places his thumb on the door scanner. It flashes green allowing your entrance. Inside it's quiet and dim. You take the lead and slowly make your way down the hall. Nearing the main corridors you spot another camera and fling a second disc at it. You round the corner and find yourself suddenly flying through the air slamming your right shoulder into the opposite wall. You fall to the ground stunned. The behemoth that threw you looks down at you but suddenly drops as a bullet tears through his skull.  
"Santi, are you alright?"  
"Fuck. Are there any more coming?" You struggle to your feet.  
"No. Are you alright?" Bucky says insistently.   
"My shoulders dislocated. I need you to put it back in place." You grimace as your arm dangles.  
"Shit." Bucky eyes your arm.   
"I'll be fine. Just gotta get it back in." You grab one of your knives and bite down on the grip. Nodding to Bucky, he takes your arm and expertly snaps it into place. You internalize your scream as much as possible. After a few moments you take the knife from your mouth and put it back in place, breathing heavily. Bucky has one arm holding out his gun to protect you and another holding you steady as your breathing returns to normal. "Fuck, that hurts everytime."  
"Shit, I'm sorry." Bucky says.  
"It's fine. It'll be completely healed in another minute." Rolling your shoulder, you wince and grab your gun. "Two down. Let's go."  
Bucky nods and takes point. You make quick work of the remaining guards but remain on alert. When you enter the center of the base you cross quickly to the computer bank and begin work.   
"Know what you're doing?" Bucky jokes.  
"Vaffanculo." You smirk.  
"The mouth on you." He laughs.  
"This is gonna take a few." You murmur as you work through the intel. Bucky remains vigilant while examining the rest of the room.   
"Got it." You say pulling the thumb drive from the port. You click through the security feed to see if any threats or areas of interest pop up. "Bucky, there's something in storage. Off the southwest corridor."   
"Let's go." He says. Both moving quickly you head to the storage room and find it lined with boxes. Bucky breaks the first one open and you look inside.  
"This is all Chitauri weapons and armor."   
"You sound disappointed." Bucky says.  
"Would've preferred something interesting." You shrug.  
"What should we do with it?" Bucky asks.   
"Destroy it." You say. "We'll hit the base from the quinjet. Take the whole thing out."  
"You sure?" He says.  
"Standard order for finds like this. We don't want it and we don't want anyone else to have it." You head out the door and Bucky follows. Back at the quinjet, Bucky fires everything up while you set coordinates for the base destruction. The quinjet lifts off and once you reach a fair distance you see the base become a ball of fire.  
"Turn and burn." You say as you and Bucky watch it for a moment. Bucky sets the autopilot and you both sit back in the pilot chairs to relax for a few minutes. You turn to him, "Congrats on your first mission."  
"How's the shoulder?" He asks.  
"Did something happen to my shoulder?" You ask mockingly.  
"You heal but it still hurts, huh?" Bucky looks over at you.  
"Yup." You say quietly.  
"Is there anything you can't heal?"  
"Not that I've found yet. I've been shot, stabbed, poisoned. Even took a bullet to the heart and still healed." You shrug. "Never been shot in the head though. That might be the one thing that can end me. I don't know."   
"Let's not test it out." Bucky raises an eyebrow at you.  
You laugh, "Not planning on it. I'm starving. You want some food?"  
"Yeah. That'd be great."  
You head to the back of the quinjet to rummage around for the protein bars and two plums you had thrown in your pack. Bucky smiled as you handed him two of the bars and a plum.   
"Sorry it's not a nicer dinner." You say as you take your seat again.  
"It'll work for now. Maybe I can take you to a nicer dinner?" Bucky blushes a bit as he looks over at you.  
"You asking me on a date?" You smile at him.  
"Yeah, Doll. You accepting?"  
"Yes, sir, Sergeant. I'd be delighted." You grin at him.  
"Steve said the team will be back tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"How about the next day?" Bucky cocks an eyebrow.  
"I like the way you think, Sargeant. Give time for everyone to debrief and settle." Good God, looking at the man was making you hot. You question if you've ever been as attracted to someone. Not jumping him was gonna be hard. Your tongue darts out to moisten your lips and you bite down on your lower lip as you look into his eyes.  
"Doll, don't do that."  
"What?"   
He just stares at your mouth for a minute.  
You smile wickedly. "This?" You repeat the action and he groans."Why, Sergeant, are you having impure thoughts about me?"  
"Doll, I've been having impure thoughts about you since I saw you bite into that plum when we first met."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Me, too."  
"Really?"  
Quickly, you maneuver yourself onto your knees in your seat and, leaning over the console, pull Bucky in for a kiss. Your mouths meld and tongues dance as fire rips through both of you. When you manage to pull away, you're both breathless for a minute. "Really, really." You whisper against his lips.  
"That mouth of yours is gonna be the death of me."  
You grin, "Don't worry I know mouth to mouth." You both chuckle as you pull together for another kiss.   
After a minute you pull away and sit back down with a stupid grin on your face. Looking at him you're a little scared of the feelings welling up in you and whether Bucky was feeling the same way. You had gone from 0 to 100 quickly. Was it too fast? The old temptation to slip into his mind and decipher his emotions was strong and you had to fight it. It wasn’t right. Not without his consent. It was a violation. You didn’t care when it came to the enemy, but it was a matter of trust when it came to friends. He was staring out the windshield as you sat there pondering and studying his profile. He is so beautiful. Take it as it comes, Santi, you remind yourself.   
“You gonna fall asleep on me? “ You joke.   
“I’m a little too worked up to sleep.” He says with a wink.   
“We have a little over an hour left til we’re back. I’m gonna try to get the mission report done if you have no objections.”  
“Doing the paperwork for the mission? Nope, not gonna object at all.” He grins.   
You laugh, “You’ll still have to read and sign it.”  
“No problem.”  
You get to work and by the time the jet is descending Bucky has reviewed and signed off on the report. He jokingly comments on your omission of your shoulder dislocation and glowing description of his work.   
“I figured I’d make you look good since it was your first mission as an Avenger.” You smirk.  
Once the jet lands, you grab your gear. Going over to the console on the wall, you insert the thumb drive and upload the intel that was gathered.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Maria Hill please.” You say.   
“Yes, Agent Delarosa.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds.   
“Hill.” Maria’s face is on screen.   
“Hey, kid!” You smirk.  
“Agent Delarosa.” Maria deadpans.  
“Intel is uploaded. Mission report is filed. That must be a record.”   
“Good work, Agent, Sergeant.” Hill nods at both of you.   
“Seriously? That’s all you got? Come on, Hill, you gave us 36 hours and we finished in less than a third of the time. Gimme a little love. You know you want to.” You sass Hill and despite herself you see a little smile form.   
“Maybe next time. If you stop referring to me as kid.” Maria sasses back.   
“You should have more respect for your elders, young lady.” You blow her a kiss and wink as you say, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., screen off.”  
Bucky looks as if he is holding back laughter. You smile at him, “Okay. I’m ready to get out of this gear, have a shower, and find some real food. How about you?”   
“My shower or yours?” Bucky raises an eyebrow.   
“Nice try.” You smirk as you head to the elevator.   
“You’re breaking my heart, Doll.” Bucky smirks back.   
Forty-five minutes later you meet Bucky in the kitchen and together make a quick dinner. After eating, you both settle on the couch.  
“Whatcha wanna watch?” You ask.  
“Something funny?” He says.  
You smile, “I was thinking the same thing. Have you ever seen Bad Boys? It’s a mix of comedy and action.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
You start the movie and within minutes Bucky has grabbed you by the waist to pull you to him. You lean into him and curl your fingers around his metal ones. It feels so right and easy. Bucky seems to love the movie. He laughs and enjoys the action sequences. Occasionally, he murmurs a question in your ear about different references. You had to pause for a minute to explain to him about the show Cops and the song Bad Boys. He seems to appreciate your willingness to explain and patience. When the movie ends, you look over at Bucky to find him staring at you.   
“What?” You say smiling. He doesn’t answer but leans in for a kiss. You respond immediately. His lips are so soft and you lose yourself in the feel of them. He shifts closer to you and you feel his hand on your waist pulling you in. Your tongues seek each other almost desperately. Arching into him, he groans. When you finally separate moments later you are both breathless and staring into each other's eyes.   
Bucky is the first to speak, “You know you’re pretty amazing?”  
“Yeah? You’re pretty amazing, too.” You press a soft kiss to his lips. Standing up, you hold your hand out to him and he follows you to the elevator. As you hit the button for your floor, you say, “The team will be back tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wanna have a sleepover on our last night alone?” You look at him feeling nervous and bite your lower lip.   
The elevator doors open and Bucky backs you into the hallway wall. “What did I tell you about biting your lip like that?”  
“Do it whenever I want to get my way?” You smile at him.   
He kisses you. A hard stamp on the lips. “It’s, um, it’s been awhile since i’ve had a sleepover.”  
“I’ll go easy on ya.”   
“Not too easy, Doll.”  
You lead Bucky to your room and pull him in for a kiss as you back both of you to the bed. He brings his hands up to cup your face and pulls away to look into your eyes. "Are you sure, Doll?"  
Wordlessly, you lift your arms up so he can easily remove your shirt. He tosses it to the side and pulls his own off. Gently, he lays you back on the bed and melds his mouth to yours. Your hands travel over his hard chest feeling the muscles ripple before making their way to his waist where you pull his body even closer to you. He groans into your mouth as he lifts you slightly to unfasten your bra and slip it off your arms. You lay back with your arms above your head as he stares down at you.   
"You're gorgeous, Doll. All of you." He says before lowering his head to take a nipple into his mouth. You suck in a breath as he lavishes attention on your breasts.   
"Ohhhh...Bucky," you whisper as he slowly moves his hands to the waistband of your leggings and pauses, "yes."  
He pulls your leggings and panties off as you reach to undo his pants. Pushing his pants down his legs he is already hard and you’ve barely touched him. You put a hand to his chest and push him down onto the bed. You devour him with your eyes and slowly slide hands down to his cock. He hisses with jaw clenched when you touch him. Unable to resist, you wrap your lips around his head and swirl your tongue. His hands go to your hair as he urges you on. You take him as deep as you can and listen to his moans as you work your tongue against him. Wrapping one hand around his base to work him and using the other to palm his balls, you continue to work him.   
“Fuck, Doll. That mouth of yours.” Bucky groans as he gently pulls you away and devours your mouth with his. His hand trails down your body and he presses against your core feeling the slickness. “So wet for me already.” he says as he presses kisses along your neck. His fingers slide across your slick folds skimming your clit before moving down to press a finger into you. Your breath hitches and you whimper at the sensation. Encouraged, Bucky adds a second finger while using his thumb to press your clit.   
“Bucky.” You moan his name as his lips wrap around your nipple.   
“Doll, want inside you so bad.” Bucky says,, “Can’t wait.”  
“Yes.” You say quickly. Bucky removes his fingers and rolls himself on top of you with a searing kiss. You feel him line up with your entrance and then agonizingly slow he pushes in.   
“I thought your mouth was going to kill me, but you're so tight. So wet.” Bucky groans.  
You slide your hands to his ass and press him forward encouraging him on. “Feels so good, Bucky.”   
Once he fully buries himself he stills for a moment pressing his forehead to yours. “You okay?”  
“So fucking okay.” You wrap your legs around him and encourage him to move. He begins to slowly work himself in and out. Each thrust nearly takes your breath away. You feel the pleasure coiling inside of you. “Harder.” you whisper to Bucky and it’s as if he needed the permission to let go. His hips begin to slam into you. “Yes, yes.” You can’t stop the moans escaping your lips. Bucky’s fingers dig into your sides as he continues thrusting.   
“You’re so perfect, Doll. So fucking perfect. I’m so close.” Bucky groans into your ear as he fastens his lips to the side of your neck. His words propel you over the edge. Your body clenches around his cock and you cry out his name. His hips stutter as he reaches his own release with a moan.   
Bucky rolls to his side and pulls you to him pressing a kiss to your temple.   
“Was I gentle enough?” you tease.   
“No, I think you broke me.” He laughs. “That was uh, the first time in a while for me. I didn’t mean to be in such a hurry but you got me so worked up, Doll.”  
“Hey.” You kiss him. “I didn’t mind. You got me all worked up, too.”  
“How long before I can get you worked up again?” He asks, nuzzling your ear.   
“You just say the word, Sergeant.”  
“Now.”   
“Thank God.” You push him up against the headboard and straddle him. He seals his mouth to yours. Feeling his already growing arousal against you, you know you're in for a long, satisfying night.


	4. Day 4

You wake cuddled up against Bucky. The clock shows it's 9:45 in the morning. You could swear you heard a noise and before you are fully awake your door opens and Steve bustles in.   
"Santi, do you know where Bucky is?"  
You sit up quickly, snatching the blanket to cover yourself, and glare at Steve. "Think you could knock next time?"  
"Sorry. Do you know where Bucky is?" Steve repeats.  
You look at him like he's crazy but realize the angle he's at doesn't give him a clear view of Bucky behind you until a metal arm raises up.   
"Right here, Punk." Bucky sits up and wraps an arm around your middle, resting his chin on your shoulder. "Really shouldn't just bust into peoples' rooms, Stevie."  
Steve stares at the two of you slack-jawed and you are biting your lip to suppress a giggle even while you feel a blush creeping up.  
"So, the team's back? Mission go okay?" You prompt.  
"Uh, yeah. All good. I'm gonna go." Steve backs out of the room.   
You look at Bucky and you both crack up.  
"Last night was pretty amazing." Bucky whispers in your ear.  
"Yeah it was." You smile.  
"Any chance of a repeat performance?"  
“You just say the word, Sarge.” You chew your lip for a minute trying to figure out how to ask the next question. "Will Steve tell the others?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Buck?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is...what, is...what. Oh, fuck it. Nevermind."  
"It's something, Doll."  
"Look, I'm not asking for a label or anything. I just… fuck. What I'm feeling is more than just physical. I mean, I don't think I've ever been as sexually attracted to someone as I am to you." Bucky gives you a cocky grin at that and you swat him playfully. "But I'm already catching feelings and if that's not what you want…" you falter and stare up at him hoping he'll pick up.  
"It's not just physical for me either. We'll figure it out. Together." Bucky says while his lips play over the skin of your neck.   
You hum happily at the sensation and the sentiment. "We should get dressed. Check on the team."  
"Okay, Doll. But first a kiss to tide me over."

Of course, it couldn't end with just a kiss, but forty-five minutes later you join most of the team in the common room.   
"Got your training in already?" Sam looks between you and Bucky. You're both sporting wet hair from a quick shower.  
"Yeah, got in a good workout." You smile, "How did everything go?"  
"Nothing too hairy. Mostly figuring out exactly what and where, ya know. Got it done. What did you two get up to?" Sam smirks at you.   
"Training, visited the Museum of Natural History, turn and burn intel mission, and introduced Bucky to Star Trek and Bad Boys."  
"Bad Boys! That's my girl!" Sam fist bumps you. It's one of his favorite movies. "How'd metal man do on the mission?"  
"Clean. Precise. He was easy to work with."  
"Really? Usually he's a pain in the ass." Sam snarks.  
"Depends on what I have to work with." Bucky shoots back.  
You smile and roll your eyes as you walk over to Nat and sit next to her on the couch, "How you doin?"  
"Fine. How was it?" Nat arches an eyebrow.  
"We had fun. Bucky's sweet." You say softly as Sam and Bucky continue their verbal sparring.  
"So, what kind of workout did you get in this morning? Must have been intense. Steve was practically white after he went to find you guys." Nat smirks.  
"You know. Good old calisthenics." You wink at her. "Where's Wanda and Vision?"  
"Wanda said she was tired."   
"Got ya."   
The rest of the day is spent with everyone relaxing. Sam decides to complete Steve and Bucky's Bad Boys education by putting on the two remaining movies for the afternoon. You decide to bake a cake and make lasagna for dinner. Everyone loves your lasagna laced with homemade meatballs and sausage. You always felt a hearty meal after a mission was good medicine.   
“Doll, you not watching the movie?” Bucky looks back at you from his spot on the couch.   
“I’m gonna start some stuff for dinner tonight. I’ll join you in a bit.”  
You get to work and enjoy hearing the guys laughing and goofing around with each other during the movie. Nat, Wanda, and Vision eventually filter into the living room. Once the lasagna is in the oven and the cake is cooling, you head to the living room. Most of the seats were taken at this point. The only one open on the couch was between Steve and Sam, but Bucky sees you coming, shoves Steve over, and pulls you down beside him. Wanda looks over at you and raises an eyebrow. You just smile at her as you snuggle into Bucky's side.   
After dinner, Nat and Wanda pull you away. Once ensconced in Wanda's room they both pounce.   
Wanda saying, "What was that with Bucky?"  
And Natasha immediately follows, "You two seem awful cozy. Was I right?"  
Wanda's attention snaps to Nat, "What do you mean were you right?"  
Nat starts, "When we got back this mor...mmmmph."   
You quickly cover Nat's mouth. "Nothing! Nothing happened this morning."  
"Lies!" Wanda squeals.  
Natasha and you are in a battle. You are trying to cover her mouth and she’s doing her best to capture your hands. She manages to get a few words out as you two spar. "Morning...Steve went...to find'em...came back white as ghost...from shock. What…" You give up at this point and just let her talk. "What'd he see, Santi?"  
"Steve burst into my room without knocking. Rude, right? Totally caught me sleeping naked." You say.  
"I thought you were working out when we got back." Nat smirks knowing she caught you.  
"Fuck!" You explain succinctly the time you and Bucky spent together, the extreme attraction, and the whole scene this morning.   
"This is amazing." Wanda giggles.  
"It's confusing, is what it is. It's so fast for me. It just feels so right though. I'm so attracted to him physically but I like him, ya know. He's so sweet and funny and fun. We just clicked. We worked so well together on the mission and… I don't know. I like him. He likes me. We just have to figure things out as we go."  
"Def fast." Nat says. "But in our line of work, best not to wait."  
“Yeah. Speaking of, Wanda, you and Vision seem to be figuring things out very well.” You smile and settle in for a chat. 

The guys had all settled back in the common room. Steve was eyeing Bucky, but it was Sam who piped up.   
“Santi, huh?” He smiles as he nods. Bucky just grins.   
“She’s hot.” Sam says causing Bucky to practically growl at him. Sam throws his head back and laughs.   
“She’s a kind person. I’m glad to see her finally taking an interest in someone.” Vision says.   
“She doesn’t date much? Bucky tries to ask casually.   
“Not to my knowledge since she has been here.” Vision states.  
Steve smiles at Bucky, “I always say don’t wait too long. You didn’t waste any time.”  
Bucky shrugs but a smile tugs at his lips. “Feels right.”

You head to your room a little later and hear the elevator open as you get to your door. You turn to see Steve and Bucky. “Hey guys.”  
“Night, Santi.” Steve says with a smirk and goes to his room.   
Bucky approaches you slowly. “Hey, Doll.” He almost seems nervous.   
“Did you enjoy the movies?” You ask.   
“Yeah. They were good. Enjoyed them more with you curled up next to me.”   
“Is that so?” You open your door and nod your head for him to go in. “What’d you and the guys talk about?  
“Bet it was the same thing as Wanda and Nat talked to you about.” He laughs.  
“What’s happening with us. Yeah. Told ‘em it just feels…”  
“Right.” Bucky finishes.   
“Yeah. I think the whole team kinda has the attitude that in our line of work it’s not always smart to wait.”  
“Yeah.” Bucky reaches for you and you willingly go into his arms.   
You look up into his face, “Honestly, this is kinda fast for me, Bucky. I don’t wanna stop. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m a little scared.”   
“Well, I haven’t really dated since the 40s, so.” He chuckles.   
You laugh, “I didn’t realize. Damn. So, am I like a crazy forward hussy or about on par for the 40s dames?”  
Bucky laughs again, “Depended on the dame, but I’m gonna go with crazy forward and I like it.”  
You pull him into a kiss, “Good. Now take my clothes off.”  
He grins against your mouth as he complies.


	5. Day 40

Another morning where you wake up wrapped in Bucky’s arms. It had been almost six weeks since he had moved in. Your relationship was a mixture of passion and ease. Able to kick ass together, be quiet together, and have endless amounts of fun. It just felt right, still.  
You extricate yourself from Bucky’s arms and scoot to the end of the bed while Bucky sleepily whines, “Noooo….” while reaching for you.   
“Sorry, Sarge. I promised Sam I’d make pancakes.” You say leaning down to kiss him.  
“Birdbrain doesn’t deserve them.” Bucky pulls you until you fall on top of him.   
“He got back from a hard mission last night.” You squeal as Bucky attacks your neck and puts a hand between your legs.   
“You're already wet for me, baby. Stay with me.”  
You push Bucky down and straddle him. “We’re gonna have to make it quick. I have to make pancakes.” you whisper against his lips as you line him up with your entrance.   
“Fuck.” Bucky groans as you seat yourself fully on his cock. You begin working him in and out of you setting a fast pace. After a few minutes, Bucky grabs your hips and thrusts up into you.   
“Yes!” You moan as you move a hand to your clit. The coil in you tightening as Bucky’s cock thrusts deep in you. It only takes another minute and you shatter with a long moan. You clench around Bucky milking him of his release. You lean down to kiss Bucky and then move to get up.   
“One more.” Bucky says.   
“Orgasm or kiss?” You laugh.   
“Both.” Bucky looks at your hopeful.   
“Mmmmm...gonna have to be kiss. I need to make pancakes. I’ll make some blueberry for you.”  
Bucky harumps but let’s you go. 

You are just finishing the first batch of pancakes when Steve and Sam come in. “Morning, guys!” You smile sweetly. “Coffee’s made. How many pancakes you want?”  
“All of them!” Sam smirks.   
“I’ll just put the platter on the counter and you two can duke it out. Morning, chickies! And Vision.” you say as Nat, Wanda, and Vision wander in and finally, Bucky.   
Bucky walks up behind you and puts his arms around you. “Morning, Doll.”He says while kissing the side of your neck.   
“Mornin’.” You whisper back, a sappy smile on your face until a sticky piece of pancake lands on your nose and falls down to your shirt. You grab a sausage link and send it flying directly into Nat’s hair.   
“Thanks! I forgot to grab some.” Nat smirks.   
“No problem. I know it’s the only bit of sausage you’ve gotten lately.” You sass at her.   
“Oooohhhhhh!” Sam yells while laughing.   
“Santi!” Wanda gives you a look but is obviously holding back laughter.   
“Sorry! Here’s some more for you though, Nat.” You toss a second piece at her and she catches it. “By the way, Sam, how’s the receptionist?”   
Sam purses his lips and just gives you a look.  
“Damn, I am striking out this morning.” You laugh.   
“Yeah, you are.” Nat sticks her tongue out at you.   
“Didn’t strike out with me this morning.” Bucky whispers in your ear before being hit in the head with a sausage. You both look up and laugh as Steve gives a look. Damn super soldier hearing.   
“Okay, okay. Enough with the food fights or I’m gonna get a bag of flour out and fuck you all up!” You yell at the group.   
“I’m terrified.” Sam deadpans.   
“Next time I make you chocolate chip anything you're gonna have to wonder to yourself ‘are these really chocolate chips or chocolate laxatives?’” You glare at Sam.   
“I take it back.” Sam says quickly.   
You grin mischievously. 

Everyone is in the training room a little later. Most of the guys are working weights or punching bags. Vision is watching Wanda and Nat spar in the ring. You decide it’s a perfect day to pull out the silks. No one is using the open mats. With missions and life you had never gotten around to pulling them out to show Bucky as promised. You pull the aerial silks out of the locker and go over to the rarely used climbing rope at one end of the gym. Securing the silks around yourself, you climb the rope until you can pull yourself up to the beam it hangs from. Walking across the beams towards the anchor for the silks when you hear Bucky’s voice.   
“Santi! What the hell are you doing?”  
“Attaching my silks.”  
“What if you fall?” He yells.  
“It’ll hurt.” you say sarcastically. It would hurt like a bitch but you'd heal.  
Steve pipes up, “We have machinery to do that, Santi.”  
“Takes too long.” You say as you attach the silks to the beam.   
“Santi!” Bucky yells.  
“Seriously, guys, stop. This beam is 6 inches across that’s bigger than a freakin balance beam.” To prove your point you do a back handspring on the beam. “See, piece of cake.” Bucky looks like he's going to throw up for a second. You pull on the silks to test them and then gently slide off the beam.   
Bucky gasps and you look down at him from midair. You slide down to the floor to check on him. He looks like he swallowed a fly. “Hey. I’m fine. I know what I’m doing. Are you okay?”   
“Just don’t like heights much.” Bucky says.   
“I get it, but nothing is going to happen. I’ve done this for almost 50 years. God, that makes me sound so old.” You laugh. “Even if I fall, I’ll heal. Okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky says.  
“Look, if it’s gonna freak you out too much I won’t do this while you’re here.” You look into his eyes.   
“No, Doll. I’ve wanted to see you do it since you told me about it. I just didn’t think about you being so high up.”  
You pull him in for a quick kiss and then get back to the silks. You show him some simple moves. Mostly using the silks to do climbs and wraps. Eventually you perform a wrap sequence that prepares you for a drop. Usually, this would be done as a surprise for the audience, but knowing Bucky’s anxiety you say to him, “I’m gonna do a drop. I’ll stop a few feet from the floor, okay?”  
“Yeah, Doll.”  
You drop down and hear him still gasp. You end up in an upside down stretch and smile at Bucky. He walks over and you’re basically face to face. “You know, you look pretty amazing wrapped up in red silk.” He whispers.   
“You two still playing house?” You hear from behind you.   
Maneuvering around and out of the wrap, you exclaim, “Tony!” You run over to him and give him a big hug. It’d been a couple of weeks since you had seen him.   
“Enjoying the silks?” Tony smirks.  
“Well, I’m still waiting for you to get me some of Peter’s web shooters.” You nudge him.  
“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” Tony snarks. “Manchurian Candidate, can I get a minute?”  
Bucky looks surprised, “Yeah.” They walk off together leaving you wondering what was going on. You look over at Steve who shrugs but is eyeing them also.   
Going back to the silks you do a few more tricks and start doing some swinging and twists. The silly fun stuff that you don’t get to do often. You jump down and take a running leap at the silks, twisting yourself up into them while sailing through the air. You feel pure joy bubbling up in you as you feel the air rush past you.   
“Hey, Mother Teresa, you enjoying yourself?” Tony’s voice breaks through.   
You look around to see everyone smiling and realized for a moment you had let go of your mental hold on emotions. “I’m so sorry! I was remembering performing and I just… I’m sorry, guys.” You say as you pull back and tamp down.   
“Nobody will ever need Prozac with you around.” Tony laughs as he turns to leave.  
Bucky puts an arm around you and murmurs, “It’s okay, doll.”  
“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t let myself lose control like that.” You say.   
“Nobody cares.” Bucky retorts.  
“It’s still a violation. I forced something on them.”  
Nat walks up, “Hey. It’s okay.”  
“Thanks.” You say but you’re not able to meet her eyes. “I’m gonna put them away.” Bucky stops you before you walk away.  
“Hey. You are allowed to feel happy.” Bucky says.   
“I’m not allowed to force it on others!” You nearly shout bringing everyone’s attention to you. You bury your face in your hands trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry. The next thing you know the entire team is surrounding you. Wanda puts an arm around your waist.  
“It’s okay, Santi.” Steve says. “You had one unguarded moment in how long? Months? Years? It can happen to anyone.”  
“Yeah, and at least it didn’t happen in the middle of one of you two’s marathons. Can you imagine everyone in the building reacting to that?” Sam grins at his own wit.   
Your face is still in your hands as you start to snort and then the laughter rolls out of you. You look up at the team that has become your family and laugh through the tears. No matter what they love and accept you. Even through the mistakes. You move to give Sam a hug and then Steve.   
“Okay, now, I want to see another drop because that was cool as hell, Saint. Let’s go!” Sam claps his hands.   
“Sure thing, Falcon.” You go back to the silks and perform a few more tricks for your friends before everyone goes back to finish their training. You decide to leave the silks up. You really should enjoy them more often. Afterwards you finish your circuit and head for a shower. When you come out of your bathroom you find Bucky sitting on your bed, freshly showered himself, elbows on his knees and a strange expression on his face.   
“Is everything okay? What did Tony want?” You ask.   
“Tony was just telling me about some nano technology he’s working on. He says he may be able to develop a kind of skin for my arm to make it look real if I’m interested.”  
“Are you interested?”   
“I don’t know. Maybe. Would you like it?”  
“I like you just as you are and however you want to be.” You say going over to him. You are only in a towel and fully expect him to pull it off of you when you get close, but he looks up at you and his eyes are a bit red. “Bucky, baby, what’s wrong?”  
“Sit down, please.” He says.  
“Okay.” You sit next to him and you both turn to face each other. A feeling of dread is welling up in you. “Are you upset about earlier?’  
“No. I just need to ask you something.”  
“Anything.”  
“What happened to you?” He says.  
“I just let go for a second. I was having fun and…”  
“No.” He interrupts. “You are so worried about forcing something on someone. What happened to you?”  
“A lot of things have happened to me, Bucky. I’m a fairly attractive woman. I’ve had plenty of unwanted attention and my power can only control what people feel, not what people do.” You say carefully, not quite meeting his eyes.  
“First, you’re a damn beautiful woman.” He puts his hands to your cheeks and forces you to look him in the eyes. “Second, there’s more to it than that.”  
“Bucky, I worked undercover. I’ve had to do a lot of things that I didn’t want to. I’ve had to hurt people, kill people to prove loyalties. Seduce people to keep myself alive. I’ve been beaten and tortured. All for the job. All to protect innocent people. It wasn’t easy. I don’t want anyone to ever feel like I didn’t give them a choice. I’ve had mine taken from me enough.” You put your hands over his on your cheeks and lean into his touch. Tears begin to roll down your face. “I know you understand that. It’s one of the reasons I feel safe with you.”  
Bucky kisses the tears from your cheeks and then kisses your mouth. He leans into you, laying you back on the bed, and opens the towel wrapped around you. You reach for him eagerly, wanting to feel the security of his arms and his thrusts filling you to wipe away all the terrible memories. You push his sweatpants down desperate for him to enter you. He shuffles them down his thighs enough to free his cock. He thrusts into you with desperation. A deep need to feel each other and connect. You pull your knees up and grab onto him, reveling in the feeling. Your orgasm washes across you like a tidal wave as you whisper Bucky’s name over and over again. He shudders above you as he reaches his release.   
He rolls both of you to your side and you just lay looking at each other for a moment.   
Bucky takes a deep breath, “I love you.”  
Your eyes widen in shock and joy. “I love you, too.”  
This time his kiss is slow and sweet.


	6. Day 95

Six more weeks pass. Three months since Bucky and life is amazing. Missions have been a bitch but well handled. Everything was great. And then your phone rang.   
“Agent Hill.” You answer.   
“Agent Delarosa. You’re needed for a meeting. Can you be here at 11?” As always, Hill gets right to the point.   
“What meeting and where?” You ask.   
“Senator Bloom is coming and wants to go over an old case. Triskelion.” Hill says.   
“What case?”   
“Caruso.”  
Your blood runs cold remembering the psychopath who got away. Vincent Caruso was a mobster, weapons dealer, and HYDRA supplier. You had been undercover for 19 months as a fellow dealer and had built a ruthless reputation to attract his attention. Caruso was brutal and had required blood for proof of loyalty. Once proven he had become obsessed with you. Unfortunately, the FBI came in and botched the entire op. Their planned raid ended in a ton of bloodshed and the escape of Vincent. You had gotten up after being shot twice and punched the lead FBI agent in the face before S.H.I.E.L.D. scooped you up.   
“I’ll be there.” You say before hanging up. You pin your hair up in a sleek top knot bun and apply makeup. A fitted black pencil skirt, white blouse, and heels complete your outfit.   
"FRIDAY, where’s Bucky?”  
“Sergeant Barnes is in the common room.” FRIDAY replied.  
You walk into the common room to find Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Natasha. Bucky does a nearly comical double take when he sees you. His face is a mixture of confusion and appreciation.   
“Nice outfit, Doll. We have a date I forgot about?” Bucky smiles as he pulls you to him.   
“Hill called me in for a meeting at the Triskel.” You look over at Nat .”With Senator Bloom.”  
“What does that mean?” Bucky asks looking between you and Nat.   
“Nothing good.” Nat says.   
“They want to go over one of my undercover ops.” You say. “I have a feeling I’m about to be blindsided.”  
Natasha raises an eyebrow. Bucky looks at you, “What op?”  
“I can’t tell you.” You say.   
“What the hell does that mean?” Bucky says.   
“It’s codeword classified.” You say, “I’m sorry.” You look up at him apologetically.   
“It’s okay, Doll.” He understands the bureaucracy.  
“I gotta go.” You give Bucky a kiss and head to the meeting with a heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

Once at the Triskelion, you enter the elevator and hit the button for the floor of Maria’s office. Jack Rollins slips into the elevator just before the doors close.   
“Agent Delarosa.” He says while boldly looking you up and down.   
“Rollins.” You deadpan.   
“How’s life with the Avengers?”  
“Great.”   
He takes a step closer and leans in a bit, “Care to get a drink later? Tell me all about it.”  
Casually, you reach into your shirt and pull the dogtags you are wearing out to fiddle with. “No, thanks. Don’t think my boyfriend would like that.”   
You look at Rollins and he leans in even further, “What he doesn’t know…” His eyes had flicked to the tags you are toying with that clearly show BARNES, JAMES B. Rollins snaps upright.  
“You were saying? What he doesn’t know…” You look at him innocently.   
“Nothing. Forget I said anything.” Rollins is staring a hole through the door now.   
“Sure thing.” You say tucking the dogtags back into your shirt. The elevator doors open and Rollins quickly exits. You hit the door close button and chuckle at his quick exit.   
You are approaching Hill’s office when she walks out and motions for you to follow her.   
“Hello, Agent Delarosa.”  
“Hi, Hill. You know, you’re welcome to call me Santi.” You smile. “We’ve worked together long enough.”  
She stops and turns to look at you, a slight smirk on her face. “Maria.” She says holding out her hand. You smile and shake on it.   
“How is Sergeant Barnes?”  
“Bucky’s great.” You can’t contain your smile when it comes to him. “Where are we going?”  
“Fury’s office.” Maria answers.   
You stop in your tracks, “Why does Fury need to be in a meeting about a dead op?”  
Maria stares at you for a moment before saying “We need to get in there.”  
“I knew it. What is he planning?” You seeth.  
“You’ll have to ask him.” Maria says, but then her expression softens, “I’m sorry, Santi. Really.”  
You nod and enter Fury's office.   
"Agent Delarosa." Fury greets you.  
"Director. Senator Bloom." You nod to both and feel the tightness of your face as you try to control the fear and anger bubbling up.  
“Vincent Caruso has resurfaced.” Fury begins. “His operations had been overseas the last three years but he’s back in New York.”  
Senator Bloom interjects, “It’s time to take him and whoever he’s supplying for down.”  
You cross your arms and split a suspicious look between the two, “And how are you planning to do that?”  
“Eve.” Fury states simply.   
“Eve Lastra died in the FBI raid and has been dormant for three years. She can’t just waltz back in the door.” You say.   
“She was shot in the raid. No one said she died. And she’s only been dormant on the East Coast.” Fury states.   
“What did you do?” You glare at Fury.   
“I kept an asset in play.” Fury states simply. “Her name has still been out there since the raid. Now, it’s time for her to return.”  
“No.” You say.   
“Agent Delarosa, you have to understand we don’t ask this of you lightly. I understand you were shot on this operation, but we can’t pass up an opportunity like this. You are our best chance of getting in on this. We can’t afford to start over with someone new.” Senator Bloom explains.  
“Unfortunately, Senator, I no longer work undercover. I’m an Avenger now.” You say firmly.   
“Santi.” Fury starts.   
“No, Nick.” You look him in the eye. “No. This was the deal. I was out of deep cover ops.”  
“It won’t be that long. Not like the last time.” Hill says.   
“You have no idea how long it will be. It could take a week and it could take a year. If Vincent doesn’t shoot me on sight.”  
“He’s preparing for something big. It’s going to happen soon. We need you, Agent. You’re the only one that can do this.” Senator Bloom pushes.   
It is taking everything in you not to scream and throw a chair. This is a nightmare come true. Going back undercover with a brutal kingpin and having to be her again. She was by far the worst undercover you ever had to embody. Cold, calculating, ruthless, deadly, terrible. She was a psychopath and it nearly broke you being her. She was the second to last op before you pulled out of deep cover. The thought of returning to being Eve made you sick.   
“When do you need my answer?” You say.   
“Now.” Fury states.   
“I’ll give it to you in 24 hours. Grant my team clearance now.” Your voice is steel.  
“The Avengers can’t be a part of this. They’re too recognizable.” Senator Bloom says.   
“I didn’t say they'd be a part of it. I said grant them clearance. My team will know what and where I am if I do this. No exceptions.” You stare the Senator down until he looks to Fury.   
“Granted.” Fury states, crossing his arms.   
You pick up the file and exit. Seething, you get back to the jet and head to the tower.  
“FRIDAY, alert the team. Meeting, one hour.”  
“Yes, Agent Delarosa.”

Everyone is gathered in the conference room. “Thanks, guys.” You say.   
“What’s going on, Santi?” Cap asks.   
“This operation is codeword clearance. Palermo.” You swipe the information on your tablet onto the conference room screen. “This is Vincent Caruso. He’s a weapons dealer for HYDRA. He’s also the cruelest, most sadistic bastard I’ve ever met. I was in deep cover for 19 months as a fellow weapons dealer, Eve Lastra.” You swipe intel photos of you and Vincent onto the screen. Looking at yourself up there, you pause. You hate her. You hate the purple dyed tips of her hair, and the dark makeup, and the cruel person she is. You are sick at the thought of being her again. “The op was botched when the FBI decided to raid a deal. Vincent escaped and I got shot twice for my trouble.” You look at Bucky who is studying you. “I thought Eve was dead. She’s supposed to be dead, but Fury has kept her name active on the west coast and in Canada. Caruso has resurfaced in New York after being abroad for three years. Apparently, he’s planning a deal and they want Eve to get in on it. I have 24 hours to give an answer, but you all know what they expect to hear.”  
Nat is the first to speak, “Will Caruso accept you?”  
“He was obsessed with me. He’ll either shoot me on sight or begin his obsession anew.” You look at Bucky.   
“What was the relationship?” Bucky’s face is hard.   
“I was the one thing he wanted but couldn’t have. He loved the cat and mouse game. Eve was deadly and dangerous. He loved that about her but also didn’t want to lose his best supplier and favorite entertainment. The op could take a week and it could take months.”  
The room is dead silent until you can’t stand it.   
“Guys...help me. I’m scared.” Your voice cracks just a bit and Bucky is out of his chair with arms around you in an instant. You nearly break down in his arms. “I don’t want to be her again. I hate her and he terrifies me. I don’t know if I can do this.”  
“You don’t have to do this, Doll.” Bucky says but you all know differently.   
“Where do we come in, Santi?” Steve asks.   
“You can’t. I told Fury I’d only consider this if he gave you all clearance to know the op and where I am.” You say.   
“I’ll go with you.” Bucky says, “As a bodyguard.”  
“You can’t. People know who you are. You’re all too recognizable. I have to go in alone again.” You are nearing tears.  
“Vis could do it.” Wanda states. “They won’t recognize him if he shifts.”  
You look over to Vision. “Can you hold it for hours at a time?”  
“Days, if needed.” Vision says.  
“Would… Would you be willing to do this, Vision? It would mean staying together. Pretending to be lovers so we can keep Vincent off of me. It could be weeks. Months ,even.”  
“I would do anything to help you, Santi.” Vision says. You go over and hug the android to you.   
“Thank you, Vision.” You whisper before turning to hug Wanda also. Once you have let go of Wanda, you turn to the rest of the team. “This could work. We just have to convince Fury.”  
Cap takes control of the situation then. “Okay. Everyone take two hours to familiarize yourself with the file. Meet back here to go over everything and come up with a plan. You won’t be doing this alone, Santi. That’s why you have a team now.”

Everyone disbands and Bucky drags you to his room. As soon as the door is closed he crushes you to him. You wrap yourself around him and begin to sob. Bucky picks you up, carries you to the bed, and holds you in his lap as you cry. You let your fear and anxiety out through the tears.   
“I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to. I don’t want to be separated from you.” You cry.   
“I know. I know, Doll. It’s okay.” Bucky soothes as he rubs your back.   
Once the torrent abates you sit up and look at Bucky. “Being her… it was awful. She’s terrible and cruel and it’s me.”  
“It’s not you. It’s her. It’s who you had to be for the mission.” Bucky says.  
“I killed someone to gain his trust. One of my lieutenants. She got sloppy. Nearly screwed a delivery. He gave me a choice, her or the business. I killed her in front of him. That’s when Vincent’s obsession started. He wanted her and she denied him. One of the few who ever did. I’m scared of what he might do, Bucky.”  
“You’ll have Vision this time. He’ll protect you. Just as I’d protect Wanda if it was the other way around. You have a team to help this time. Even if we can’t be together. We’ll be here. Waiting for you to come home. And if he touches you, I’ll kill him.”  
“I love you.” You cling to him again and he holds you.   
“I love you, too, Doll. Nothing's gonna change that. Nothing.”

Two hours later, the team met to go over everything. Plans are set into place. Contingencies made. Hours later, Wanda and Nat help you bleach the tips of your hair and then dye them purple. You spend a couple of hours with Vision going over everything and preparing him.   
“Eve is a bitch. She has no chill and no heart. You need to be prepared to see me as her. She’s handsy. And for you to be her lover you’ll have to be a strong presence but still submissive to her. She’s a dominant in everything. She has to have control and will take it any way she can get it. You shouldn't hesitate to touch me or be familiar. I’m going to start acting like her when we are alone together so you can get used to it. Okay?”  
“Whatever you think is necessary.” Vision says. He had morphed and was handsome with his blond hair and blue eyes.  
“Victor Shade.” You smile at Vision’s new alias and then slip into the persona of Eve. A diluted form of her. “Well, Victor, an old friend of mine has resurfaced. Vincent Caruso. You’ll help me welcome him back to the states, won’t you?” As you say this, you slip from your chair to sit in Vision’s lap with your arms around his neck.   
“Absolutely, darling.” Vision easily slips into character and uses one hand to caress your hip.   
“He’s going to want to kill you.” You smile wickedly. “He’ll want to take your place. You won’t let him, though. Right, Victor?” You bring your face close to Visions and he hesitates for just a moment.   
“Of course not. No one else will touch you while I’m around.” Vision smiles at you darkly.   
“Vis? Santi?” Wanda comes in looking wide eyed.   
You tip your head back to look at her before saying, “Who is this bitch and why is she calling you Vic?” You say and then realize that Eve is wanting to take hold. Abruptly, you stand up. “Sorry, Vis, Wanda. We were working in character. You’re gonna be good, Vision. Thank you for doing this. I know it’s not easy.”  
“It’s necessary.” Vision says before going to Wanda.  
As you go to exit, Wanda stops you. “It’s going to be okay.” She squeezes your hand. “Vis will protect you.”  
“I know and I’ll protect him.” You say. “But I was serious, Vision, he will want you dead.”  
“I can handle it, Santi.” Vision says.   
“We should start calling each other by our aliases. That way we won’t slip later.” You say even though you hate hearing yourself called Eve.   
“Tomorrow is soon enough.” Vision says and you nod as they leave.   
“FRIDAY, where’s Bucky?” You ask.   
“Sergeant Barnes is on the roof.” the AI reports.

You walk up behind Bucky as he stands near the edge of the roof looking across the skyline. His hair is blowing in the wind and you stop for a minute to admire him in profile. In the three months since you met you have yet to get over how beautiful he is. To you, the man was a study in perfection. You loved him more than you could imagine. The thought of leaving him for any length of time filled you with dread. Even when you were separated for days on missions you were able to communicate usually. This would be a blackout.   
Bucky turns to you. “How long you gonna stand there and stare?”  
“As long as it takes to memorize you.” You smile sadly.   
“I have a better place for us to do that.” Bucky captures your mouth desperately and picks you up to cradle you against his chest. Once in your room, you both work to memorize each other knowing it may be your last night together for quite some time.


	7. Day 96

You wake the next morning angry with the sun for rising. You feel tears start to sting and try to wipe them away before Bucky wakes. You turn into him and bury your face in his neck.   
“Everything is going to be fine, Doll. I’ll be here when this is over.” Bucky whispers.   
“I’ve done some horrible things, Bucky, but none so bad as what I did as Eve.” You say.  
“I understand.” He looks at you and you know he’s remembering being the Winter Soldier.   
“I know.” You put your hands on each side of his face, “I love you more than anything.”  
“I love you, too. More than you know.” He replies.   
“Can I show you?” You had never offered before and he had never asked for you to use your empathic abilities outside of calming him from the occasional nightmare.  
“Yes. Feel what I’m feeling. I want you to know beyond a shadow of a doubt.” He says earnestly.  
Sunshine bursts into your mind. Feelings of intense love, joy, comfort, contentment, passion, lust, caring, and in the background worry and fear. You had never received anything quite like it when sharing before. You pushed back to Bucky your feelings. You are both in tears and immediately move together. You make love. Passionately, lovingly, and with intense need. 

When the team walked into Fury’s office he was not surprised and yet still mildly pissed.   
“You explained to them that they can’t go with you?” Fury says.   
“When the hell do they ever listen?” You snark before continuing, “We have a plan. My answer is yes with one caveat. Vision will join me as bodyguard and lover.”  
“Vision. You don’t think it’ll be a little suspicious you have your own android?” Fury yells.  
“Do you find him suspicious looking?” You ask motioning to Vision looking handsome in a black suit.   
Fury eyes him, “Why the hell didn’t I know about this trick?”  
“Do you accept my terms?” You ask, bringing his attention back to you.   
“Fine.” Fury states.   
“Sam will be our handler. He’s the least recognizable and has proven his abilities.”  
“Anything else?” Fury says.  
“Quite a lot actually.” You say as Fury rolls his eye heavenward. 

That night, you and Vision are waiting in a hotel room for your car to arrive. You had found out Vincent’s current location and had formed a plan to get his attention. You said goodbye to the team earlier. Kissing Bucky goodbye had wrenched your heart, but you needed him to leave so you could become Eve. You couldn’t stand the thought of him seeing her.   
“The car is here.” Vision says.   
“Once we’re in that car, everything else ceases to exist. Vincent loves to grease the palms of drivers to hear about private conversations. Keep it basic. Let’s go.” You say.   
Together, you exit the hotel. Vision slides into his seat and immediately puts an arm around you. “Eve, this friend we’re going to see. Vincent, is it?”  
“Yes..” You respond.  
“He’s not expecting you?”   
“No, I find surprise appearances are better for reunions.”  
“That won’t be unwelcome?”  
“Not when it comes to me. This conversation is boring me, dearest.” You look at Vision with Eve’s dead eyes.   
“Perhaps I can provide more suitable entertainment.” Vision’s lips descend on your neck pressing soft kisses.  
“Mmmmm… driver, how long do we have?” You demand.   
“Name’s Nate, ma’am.”  
“That wasn’t the question. How long?” You reply testily.   
“Less than 10.” Nate the driver says, suitably quelled.   
“Mmm, lover, don’t start something we can’t finish.” You moan at Vision.   
“I could make you finish in less than that time.” Vision murmurs loud enough for the driver to hear. You kiss Vision, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling.  
“I said no.” You say. You hadn’t bitten hard enough to hurt but Vision makes a show of checking his lip.   
He was good. You were more than a little surprised at how well he adapted to the role. It had been difficult for both of you to move the physical into your relationship, but Wanda and Bucky had both been understanding and supportive. It was Eve and Victor being physical and not Santi and Vision. Granted, it was only kisses and caresses but it was still hard to not feel like you were cheating. The deeper you went into the role of Eve the less strange it felt.   
You look up to see the driver glancing at you in the mirror.   
“What the fuck are you looking at? Best thing you can learn right now is eyes forward and ears shut.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He says.   
“Don’t sulk too much, Nate, you said?” He nods. “I may be a bitch but I tip very well. And I best be the only one tipping you, clear?”  
“Crystal.” He says. “We’re here.”  
You look at the door and you can feel Eve’s excitement and under it your dread. You enter the club after bypassing the Bouncer. You had contacted the owner, an old “friend” of Eve’s, earlier that day confirming Vincent would be there. He would be in the VIP section and so you led Vision there. You spot Vincent immediately. He hadn’t changed in three years.   
As you are walking towards him a drunken fool decides it’s not the modern era and grabs your ass as you walk past. Eve lights up with glee. Immediately, turning to him, you knee him in the groin bringing him to his knees, before grabbing a handful of his greasy hair and slamming his head into the nearby railing. He would have a hell of a hangover. It brought exactly the attention you wanted and afterwards, you easily sailed through the crowd to Vincent’s table with Vision at your elbow.   
“How very interesting.” You smirk at Vincent sitting with his arm draped around a cute brunette.  
“Eve.” Vincent eyes you with a wide, toothy grin and then glances to Vision, “Who’s your friend?”  
“My shadow, Victor Shade. What brings you back to New York?” You slide into the booth sitting across from him and motion to Vision without looking at him to sit.   
“The same as you I imagine.” Vincent says.  
“Business mixed with a little pleasure.” You eye him while licking your lips suggestively. You lean into Vision putting a hand on his thigh while he rests a hand behind your neck.   
“You always seemed to mix the two well.” Vincent eyes Vision again. Calculating. “Why don’t we take this somewhere more private, Eve?”  
“I always prefer a more intimate setting.” You smile.   
You head to the private room in the back of the club reserved for business dealings. You had warned Vision that this was where the real Vincent would come out and to be prepared for anything. Vincent was unpredictable at best. He had three bodyguards with him and, thankfully, had left the pouting brunette at the table.   
In the room, Vincent saunters over to a decanter and pours two glasses before looking over at you, “One for your shadow?”  
“No.” you say and accept the glass he offers. You point to a chair and say, “Sit.” to Vision without looking at him. Vision complies and you go over and sit on his lap with legs crossed.   
“He’s well trained.” Vincent’s predatory grin once again showing.   
“He was a bitch to break, but once I did…” You give a little moan to emphasize your pleasure.   
“Heard you were working the West Coast now.”  
“Had to get away from the heat. And recover.” You say the last bit with a mix of anger and suspicion.   
“That problem was handled.”  
“Was it?”  
“You doubt me?” Vincent puts a hand to his chest as if hurt.   
“The two bullet wounds in my abdomen sure as fuck do."  
“To scar such beauty is surely a sin. I beg your forgiveness.” Vincent says feigning contrition. “I cleaned my team afterwards. You have nothing to worry about from me. However, you…”  
“My team was cleaned by the fucking raid. Rebuilding was time consuming and costly.”  
“Take off your shirt.” Vincent says abruptly. He wanted to be sure you weren’t wearing a wire. You had expected this and stood to comply but Vision grabbed your arm to stop you. Looking back at him you pull your arm from his grip and slap him.   
“It’s a professional courtesy, Victor. Know your place.”   
“Forgive me, my darling. Knee-jerk reaction.” Vision bows his head to you.   
“You, too.” Vincent says to Vision.   
“You three, Vincent.” You smirk at him. “We can have a little show and tell all around.” You’re challenging him and you see the fire light in his eyes. Vincent always loved when you challenged him.   
“Of course.” Vincent complies as does Vision. You wait them both out. Taking in the view of the two handsome shirtless men.  
“Well, if this isn’t just a girl’s dream come true.” You smirk as you unbutton your blouse and pull it from your tight skirt.The two bullet wounds applied to your stomach showed just above the waistband of your skirt. You do a slow turn to show Vincent no tell-tale wires. “Satisfied?”  
It’s Vincent’s bodyguard who walks up to you and says, “Skirt, too.” You look at Vincent’s grin and know exactly what he’s planned for you.   
“No.” You look at the bodyguard with hands on hips. The guard comes toe to toe with you.   
Vision speaks then, “Oh, I wouldn’t do that.”  
“What are you gonna do about it?” The guard says to Vision, but then his eyes widen suddenly as the small push dagger that was hidden in your belt is inserted between his ribs.   
“Absolutely nothing.” Vision smirks. “But, I wasn’t referring to me.”  
Eve is staring at the guard’s face as he realizes what’s happening. Your breaths are coming out in excited pants and as horror fills the guard’s face you twist the knife letting out a pleased moan. The guard stumbles back but you grab his lapel to keep him upright. “But I thought you wanted this.” You let the guard fall to the floor. Gracefully, you squat down next to the guard and use his shirt to wipe the blood off your dagger. You smile down at him, “If you hadn’t wanted it you should have worn something more protective than a cheap shirt and department store suit. You should have said no. Maybe then I could have stopped myself. But, oh, you were asking for it, honey. How could I resist giving you exactly what you wanted?” You slowly stand up watching the guard struggle to breath with a collapsed lung and blood flowing out of the chest wound.  
Vincent was breathing heavily. He loved the sadistic show you were putting on for him. This was what had made him utterly obsessed with you and you knew this was the only way to rekindle that flame. If it wasn’t, he’d never let you in. Vincent always required blood.  
You pick your shirt up, put it back on, and motion for Vision to do the same. Taking a card from your clutch, you walk to the still shirtless Vincent and drag the point of the card down his chest until you slide it into the waistband of his distended pants. “If you decide you want to do some real business.” 

Back in the hotel room, you stop Vision from speaking and instead hand him a bug sweeper. You carefully go over the entire suite until you’re both satisfied that the room is not bugged. As soon as you feel secure, you go into the bathroom and throw up. Vision stands outside and when he hears the toilet flush and water running he asks if you’re okay.   
You open the door and look at him, “I just stabbed and probably killed a man. For nothing more than to put on a show for a sadistic fuck to get off to. No, I’m not okay. I don’t even know how you are able to look at me.”  
“You did what you had to. He wasn’t innocent and you knew that.” Vision says kindly.  
“Could you have done it? If the roles were reversed and it needed to be you? Could you have?” You needed to know.   
“Yes and I’d be just as torn up about it as you are.” Vision puts an arm around you and walks you to the bed. “You need to sleep. Unless you’re hungry.”  
You shake your head, “What will you do?”   
“I’ll keep occupied. Don’t worry about me.”  
“I’m sorry I slapped you earlier.”  
“You didn’t. Eve slapped Victor. Don’t ever apologize for what she does. I see you now. I see her when it’s time to see her.”  
“Thank you.” You turn into Vision needing to be embraced by a friend after the emotional events of the day. He hugs you to him tightly.   
“It’s going to be okay. We have each other right now. And the rest are all waiting for us to come home.” Vision whispers to you. You nod into him and after another fortifying moment let go.   
“Thank you for being with me through this, V.”  
You get into the lonely bed wishing for Bucky’s arms around you.


	8. Day 98

“It’s him, V.” You say holding up your phone.   
“Are you ready?” Vision asks.   
You nod as you answer. “Hello.”  
“Eve.” Vincent’s voice is smooth through the phone.   
“Vincent. I was worried you had forgotten about me.”  
“I could never. I’ve thought of little else but you since the other night. You were magnificent.”   
"Aren't I always?"  
"I'm having a party tonight. I expect you there."  
"I'm sure I can pencil you in."   
"I'll text you the details. Any chance you could leave Victor behind?" Vincent says slyly.   
"You know the thing about shadows, Vincent." You look up at Vision. "They follow you wherever you go." You end the call.  
“He wants to get you alone.” Vision says.  
“He wants me. Period. He always has. He’ll try something tonight. I don’t know what but we need to be ready. Both of us.”  
“What should I know?”  
“It’ll be elaborate. Lots of people. Drinks, drugs. He’s going to try to separate us and he’ll use whatever distractions he can to do it.”  
“I won’t leave your side.”   
“Maybe you should.”  
“What?” Vision says incredulously.   
“Let him get me alone for a few minutes. Maybe he’ll let down his guard. “  
“He could also kill you.”  
“Doubtful.” You smile and Vision nods. “Chance we’ll have to take. Just don’t go far.”  
“I won’t.” 

Your driver, Nate, picks you up and delivers you to the party. This time without comment or wandering eyes. Together, you and Vision enter the expansive penthouse. Vincent spots you immediately and as he moves towards you, Vision puts a protective arm around your waist.   
“Eve. You look amazing.” Vincent says as he approaches. He eyes the black lace dress with a low back. Your hair pulled up in a sleek ponytail.   
“Just like old times.” You say looking around.   
“Almost.” Vincent says glancing at Vision.   
“Not so different.” You smirk at Vincent while bringing a hand up to caress Vision’s neck.   
“Get something to drink. We’ll catch up later. A little business to talk.” Vincent says.   
“Look forward to it.” You moved towards the bar and are stopped when a gorgeous blond steps in your path. “Jana. Still prowling I see.”  
“Eve. Slink back to New York after Vincent again?”  
“Oh, Jana, poor darling. Still can’t even get him to sniff, can you?” You start to walk past her but pause looking her over. “Maybe if you dyed your hair. He prefers brunettes. Of course, he also prefers anything to you.” You walk on, not bothering to listen to her sad retort.   
At the bar you order an old fashioned and pull Vision to you to whisper in his ear suggestively. He smiles and laughs along with you.   
“Eve!” You turn to see Derek, a handsome former associate. “I heard you were back in town.”  
“Did you practically cum in your pants when you heard?” You walk out of Vision’s grasp to bring yourself close to Derek.   
“You always have a way with words, Eve. May I introduce my wife, Selena?” Derek raises a hand and a beautiful woman takes a step forward. Noticing the gold bands around her upper arm and the other on her ankle you smile.   
“Wife, my goodness. Well, he had a receptacle to cum in while he thought of me, didn’t he?” The wife simply smiles and continues to keep her eyes averted causing Eve to smile wickedly. “Beautiful control. She looks like she has spirit. Was she fun to break?”  
“Immensely.” He says with a chuckle. Turning to Selena he says, “You make speak.”  
Selena lifts her eyes to you and says, “It’s a pleasure to meet any friend of Derek’s.”  
“The pleasure is mine.” You give her a thorough once over and look at Derek. “She’s gorgeous.” You lick your lips.   
“And your friend?” Derek motions to Vision.   
“My shadow, Victor Shade.” You say as you pull Vision’s arms around you.   
“And was he fun to break?” Derek smirks.  
“As you said, immensely. Though, he still needs an occasional reminder.” You smile.   
“They all do.” Derek says, “Still in the antiquities business?”  
“Yes. It treats me well. I assume you still run your clubs?”  
“Absolutely. I opened a new one just a few weeks ago. Tryst. I trust you’ll come visit soon?”   
“Love to.” You smile and move away. You move around the room continuing to greet others and make small talk before pulling Vision towards a hallway. As planned, you go into Vincent’s study and put yourselves in what looked like a compromising position. Seeing movement outside the door you let out a moan and the door opens to allow Vincent entry. Vision pulls away from you and you raise an eyebrow at Vincent.   
He smirks saying, “You don’t have to stop on my account.”  
“Despite my adventurous nature, voyeurism has never been a kink I favored.” You say to Vincent as he crosses the room.   
“Then perhaps you should have chosen your location more wisely.”   
“Perhaps so.” Your eyes follow Vincent as he moves around.   
“I have some business for you but I’d prefer we speak alone.” He throws a glance at Vision.   
Pulling Vision back to you, you kiss him and say, “Wait for me outside, lover.” Letting go, he complies with a glance back. You stand and smooth your dress down.   
“My offer still stands.” Vincent draws your attention. Shortly after meeting three years ago, Vincent had offered you a position as mistress. A contract that would have come with a hefty payday. You had turned him down stating you were not a submissive and would never be broken. This, unfortunately, fueled rather than cooled his ardour. You felt it now. His sick obsession came across and practically licked at you. His want to possess. You pushed trust and calm towards him hoping to keep him docile.   
“My answer still stands.” You reply simply. “You have business?’  
“One of my suppliers has disappeared.” He says.  
“How sad.” You snark.   
“The list.” He hands you a small piece of paper. “Can you get it?”  
“Easily. When?”  
“Three days.” Vincent says.   
“My fee has gone up.”   
“Always the entrepreneur. Will this suffice?” He hands you another piece of paper with a figure on it.   
“Done. Send me the delivery location and any specs I need.” You state. You feel hands going around your waist and turn a raised eyebrow to Vincent as he pulls you against him. You’re the same height as he, so with your heels on you stand a few inches taller.   
“You fascinate me.” He says.  
“One lover at a time, Vincent.”  
“I can dispatch your current one. Just say the word.” Vincent's hands are still pressing you against him.   
“Vincent, darling,” You put your hands up to cup his face and bring your lips a few scant inches from his, “it’s never going to happen.”  
Vincent growls but releases you. “Never say never." He says menacingly.   
You walk towards the door. "See you in three days, Vincent."  
Visions is right outside the door and immediately follows you back out to the party. You make the rounds again before motioning to Vision and making your way to exit. "How much can we trust our driver?" You whisper in Vision's ear.  
"I don't think we need to worry about him." Vision answers.  
"Good." You say as you slide into the car. “Drop a dime.” It’s code for contact Sam. You needed to relay to him the information you got and have him prep the shipment.  
Once on your way you say to the driver, "Nate, where ya from?"  
"Uh, ma'am?"  
"I said, where are you from?"  
"New Jersey."  
"That where you grew up?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did you do before you were a driver?"  
"What? Why?"  
"Cause I'm asking you, Nate. And I'll know if you're lying." You stare him down. It takes a minute. He's a tough nut so you push some calm and complacency to him and see him relax a bit.  
"Security."  
"How long were you in the service?"  
"What makes you think I was in the service?"  
"You're from Jersey but you keep saying ma'am. Old habits die hard."  
"Two tours."  
"Why'd you leave?"  
"Medical discharge." His face is hard.  
"Head to Brooklyn. Make sure no one is following."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
“What’s in Brooklyn?” Vision asks.  
“Need to do a little recon on Vincent. See if he’s still using the same facilities.” You whisper as you pull a duffle bag closer to you. You pull out some clothing and manage to shimmy into it without flashing Vision. You quickly french braid your hair and tuck the purple tail under the braid.   
Once in Brooklyn you direct Nate to the area you need to be in. “Wait here. I’ll be back.” You say as you reach for the door.   
“I should go with you.” Vision says.   
“No, I’ll be fine.” You get out and disappear into the shadows. After making your way to the warehouse Vincent used to use you see that it’s abandoned. No signs that it’s still in use. You move to two more areas where you again slip out and check for any signs of use in the buildings. Considering one last option you tell Nate, “Go to the meatpacking district.”   
Vincent kept a loft there and while he didn’t normally conduct deals there, he used it for other recreational activities. Or at least he had three years ago when you had been surveilling him. The loft had been used recently confirming to you that Vincent was still using at least some of his old haunts.   
When you make it back to the hotel you find Sam lounging in a chair. "Where the hell have you been?"  
You put a finger to your lips and he rolls his eyes.   
"I've already swept." He says.  
"Good. We have a buy set up."  
"When?"  
"Three days. Here's the list. Give me your tablet." You pull a map up and start drawing. "This warehouse looks like it's being used. These two were used in the past but looked dormant. Vincent has a loft here. It's not used for deals but he might use it to hide. He's supposed to send me details tomorrow."  
"This is faster than we hoped."  
"Don’t get your hopes up. This is just a taste. The list is relatively small. He’s testing me. Vincent said one of his dealers has disappeared. Know anything about it?"  
"No. Hasn't been any noise."  
"Strange. How's everyone doing?"  
"Bucky's fine. Wanda, too. They're worried but they're fine." He smiles at you and Vision. "How about you two?"  
"We're good I think." You say looking at Vision.  
"It's going well. Hopefully everything will be over soon." Visions says, "Did Vincent say anything else while you were alone?"  
"Alone? What the hell, Vis? You weren't supposed to leave her alone with him!" Sam exclaims.  
"He was right outside the door. He just tried to get in my pants yet again. Nothing I couldn't handle." You say quickly.   
“Fine. Everything will be ready.” Sam turns to leave.   
“Sam.” You say before he goes.  
“Yeah?”  
“Did the guard die?” You are scared of the answer but you need to know.   
“No. Another guard took him and threw him out of the car in front of an Urgent Care. He’ll make it.”   
“You did what you had to do.” Vision says.   
You nod, “Tell Bucky I love him please.”  
“He knows.” Sam says as he slips out.


	9. Day 101

Everything was set. Vision was driving you and the cargo in the SUV to the meeting place. You pulled into the warehouse in Brooklyn you had previously scoped out and smoothly exited the car. Vincent was there waiting with his bodyguards and a few other people to take the cargo.   
“Vincent.” You smile.   
“Eve, is this everything?” VIncent asks.  
“Your entire list, as promised. Did you doubt me?” You smirk.  
“Of course not, darling.” Vincent says smoothly.  
You spend the next 20 minutes going over the cargo and discussing future needs and shipments. When Vincent seems satisfied with everything he nods to the others.   
“I have a gift for you in the office here. Will you join me for a drink?”  
“A gift?” You say suspiciously.   
“For our reunion.” Vincent smiles devilishly at you.   
You look to Vision who immediately joins you, but Vincent turns back. “Leave the shadow. I’ll leave the guards. Just the two of us.”  
You can feel something is off. Everyone is tense, which is normal in a deal, but there’s something different about Vincent and you can’t quite pull the emotion out that is making things feel strange. Knowing you can handle Vincent alone you decide to take the chance and follow him. Vision is obviously unhappy with the decision but he lets you go. You walk into the dim office with an old metal desk and little else in the room. The door closes suddenly behind you and that’s when you feel the needle in your neck. 

You wake up what was only 20-30 minutes later. Your healing ability metabolizing the drug more quickly than average. You are in the backseat of Vincent’s SUV with hands cuffed behind your back. You moan as you are coming to and realize your surroundings.   
“Awake already?” Vincents snarks.   
“The fuck did you do, Vincent?” You try to sound forceful but it comes out slurred. The effects of the drugs still in your system.   
“I have some bad news. I’m afraid your shadow is no more. My guards are dispatching him as we speak. You did say one lover at a time so I felt the need to rid us of him.”  
You chuckle, “I doubt your guards can handle, V. He’s more than he seems.”  
“5 to 1. I like my odds.” Vincent looks at you.   
“Where are we going and why am I handcuffed?” You say.  
“Someplace private. And it’s the first step in breaking you. I’m the one in control.” Vincent says.  
“You think.” You know now that Vincents ‘never say never’ comment at the party had been a threat. His obsession had been rekindled and this time he had decided he would have you no matter what.  
“I know. You are mine now, Eve. I’ll prove it to you.” He slides a hand to your thigh and rubs. “You’ll see, darling.”   
You jerk your leg away from him and he chuckles. Looking outside you stare at your surroundings and realize you are no longer in Brooklyn. You assumed you were headed to the loft in the meatpacking district when you see the car is going the opposite direction. Away from everything you had shown Vision and Sam. A little panic begins to form as you realize they have no idea where you are being taken. You reach out to feel Vincent’s emotions but the drug in your system is making it difficult. Your head is pounding so you decide to just lay your head against the window and watch. You hoped Vision was okay. The ride lasts nearly another hour before you arrive at a beautiful house with extensive grounds. The car door opens and you feel another sting in your neck. 

This time you wake up with a start. Something is being held under your nose. You shake your head to get away from the acrid smell.   
“That’s it. Wake up, Eve. It’s time to play.” Vincent's voice is delighted.   
You come awake but still feel sluggish. It takes you a second to realize you’re tied to a metal rack. Wrists are tied by your head and ankles tied to the bottom. Thankfully, you’re still fully dressed. The room is windowless and full of different weapons and equipment. This makes you more fully awake. “Enough, Vincent. Unchain me. This is not how it works.”  
“So naive. You think all submissives actually start off wanting it?” Vincent says darkly.   
“If you touch me again, you will die today.” You say.  
Vincent slaps you across the face. “Speak when told.”  
You laugh at him knowing you can’t let him break you. The longer you hold out against him the better chance he wouldn’t… He needed you to be submissive and there was no way in hell you were gonna break. “That’s cute, Vinny. You think I’ll actually listen to you.”  
“Don’t call me that. You will. I think you are wearing too many clothes.” Vincent picks a knife up.   
You simply stare at him with dead eyes. He takes the knife and slides it under the buttons of your blouse and pops them off. You never break eye contact with him. When the last button pops off he rips the blouse open. “Look at you. So pretty.” He slides the knife along your skin.   
“I’m going to mark you. I think I’ll carve my initials right next to your bullet wounds.” He looks down for the scar and your heart accelerates. You hadn’t bothered with the fake scar as trust had been reestablished. Vincent stares hard at your stomach where they had been before reaching for the waistband of your skirt to pull it down further.   
“Where are they?” He stares at you in disbelief. You just stare at him. Not saying anything. “Where are they?” he repeats more loudly and presses the knife into your skin where they should be. Your face twitches at the sting from the knife and he scrapes the blade across your skin raising a thin line that beads with drops of blood. You try to remain calm but the terror begins in the pit of your stomach. Vincent is about to realize what you are. You can already feel your skin knitting back together and his face is staring at the line as it is quickly disappearing. “What the fuck?” He says as he watches and then his eyes snap up to yours. There is pure glee in his face and you feel panic begin to rise in you. “You’re one of those! How far does your healing ability go, Eve? Secretive girl.”  
You say nothing.   
“Let’s test it out.” He makes a deeper stripe across your stomach and you keep your poker face on as best you can. He watches as the line recedes again and then rips a piece of your shirt off to wipe away the blood revealing the smooth skin underneath. Then he plunges the knife into your stomach fully and you grunt at the pain. He pulls it out and watches again as your skin repairs itself. He repeats the action eliciting another grunt and smiles at you wickedly, “You still feel all the pain, don’t you? I can hurt you and hurt you and you’ll never have a mark on you. You really are the perfect woman.” He laughs sickly as he plunges the knife in again. 

“Where the fuck is she, Sam? Bucky is near out of his mind as the team scrambles to find you.   
“Redwing lost them in the trees covering the road. We’ll find her. There are only two ways they could have gone. I’ve got another asset that was following her but he hasn’t checked in.”  
“I’m gonna kill this bastard.” Bucky fumes.  
Sam’s cell phone starts ringing and he picks up. ”Nate, man, where the hell ya been? Do you have her?” Bucky is looming over Sam.   
The voice over the line is breaking up, “Sam, got shit reception out here. They’re in a huge house. No way to get in there without being noticed and he’s got several guards on the ground.”  
“I’ve got his location.” Natasha says behind Sam.   
“Let’s go.” Bucky bellows at everyone Vision puts a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. The quinjet is already heading the right direction. 

You are panting from the pain. Vincent has stabbed you a dozen times and your skirt is drenched in blood. He was reveling in the pain it was causing you but was also angry because you wouldn’t scream.   
“Scream for me once, Eve. Then I’ll give you a break. Just one scream.” He plunges the knife in again.   
You hold in any sound. You can’t let him win. Once you catch your breath, you laugh. “Told ya, Vinny. I don’t break.”  
“Bitch!” He screams and slaps you again. You just laugh maniacally hoping to unnerve him more. Between the drug still in your system and the pain, you can’t concentrate well enough to use your telepathy.   
Vincent is suddenly calmer and your stomach clenches. “Let’s test something out. You heal, but can you grow back appendages?”  
Shit. This was going to hurt. You had lost a toe once before and it had grown back but you’d never cared to test the limitations of the ability. He grabs your hand and then you hear the shots firing. Vincent looks towards the door.   
“Ready to die?” You say.   
Vincent picks up his gun and points it at your head. “We die together, Eve. Don’t worry.” He grins malevolently.   
The door is kicked in and Steve and Bucky freeze seeing the gun pointed at your head.   
“The Avengers. How interesting. I should have guessed with your abilities, Eve.” Vincent says before addressing Steve and Bucky, “Can she survive a head shot?” He grins.  
“Shoot him.” You enunciate clearly and Vincent brings the barrel of the gun closer to your head.   
“Lower the gun.” Steve says.   
“I don’t think so. I’ll take her with me.” Vincent turns back to look at you and you wrench your head as far away from the gun as you can but the bullet still hits the right side of your forehead. Vincent drops to the floor dead from Bucky’s shot. Bucky runs to you immediately. You’re slumped over and not moving.  
“Doll, doll, wake up.” He picks your head up to see the bullet hole in your forehead. “NO! NO! SANTI! Wake up, baby. WAKE UP, WAKE UP!” Bucky drops to his knees and screams. His jeans become stained with your blood that covers the floor. The rest of the team stand in the doorway taking in the scene before them.   
Steve comes up behind Bucky and tries to pick him up. “Come on, Bucky. Come on, man. Let me get you out of here.”  
Suddenly a small tink is heard and Bucky sees a bullet drop into the pool of blood. He looks up sharply and sees your head move slightly.   
“Owwwww…” You say as a massive headache reverberates through your head.   
“Santi!” Bucky is up in an instant and cradles your face.  
“Vis?” You slur. Everything feels strange and you can’t seem to get your words out.  
“He’s here. He’s okay. Help me get her out of this.” Bucky says.   
Within a few minutes Bucky is carrying you to the quinjet. Natasha and Steve are checking you over for injuries which you find slightly ludicrous. You are exhausted and just want to sleep. Bucky keeps you cradled in his arms in the quinjet whispering to you, “You’re okay, doll. I’ve got you. Never letting you go again.”   
“Bucky,” you curl your fingers into his shirt.   
“Shhh, you don't need to talk. I’m gonna take care of you, baby.” Bucky reassures.   
You can’t hold out any longer and pass out.


	10. Day 102

You wake in the medbay of the tower and slowly look around. A monitor next to you shows your vitals. You see Bucky talking to one of the doctors. He turns to look at you and you lock eyes. He rushes to your side, “Doll, you’re awake.”  
"Bucky." You reach out for him and he takes you in his arms. “Is everyone okay?”  
“Yeah. Everyone’s fine. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. How long was I out for?”  
“It’s been almost 14 hours.” Dr. Miles says as she walks in.   
“Hey Doc.” You say to your usual doctor. Despite your healing abilities you are still required to have regular check ups with the medical staff.   
“How are you feeling?” Dr. Miles asks.   
You look at Bucky’s face. His arms are still around you. “I’m fine. Nothing feels off. When can I get out of here?”  
“All your labs are normal. I want to monitor your vitals and keep you for another hour or two.”   
You groan, “Really, Doc?”  
“Let her do her job, Doll.” Bucky says kissing the top of your head.   
She performs a cognitive and neurological exam.   
“Can you tell me what exactly happened? I need to do a full report of your injuries.” Dr. Miles says.   
“Bucky, can you give us a minute?” You look at him.   
“Sorry, Doll. Not letting you go. I need to hear it, too.”  
“No, I… Buck.” One look in his stern face told you he wasn’t going anywhere. “Okay. Two slices across my abdomen. Around 20 or so full seated stabs to the abdomen. Bullet to the head.” You get a far away look in your eye. “Bullet to the head. I survived it.” A hand flies to your forehead.   
“You did and without any lasting damage it would seem. We did a cat scan while you were out and everything looks the same as the one we did six months ago.” Dr. Miles gives you both a smile and walks out.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to hear that. I’m sorry you had to see it. Sorry you had to do that.” You whisper to Bucky, pulling him tighter against you.   
“I would do it all over again to keep you safe. You never have to worry about him again.” Bucky holds you tight. “I’m just so damn glad you’re safe. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Several hours later, you’ve been released from medbay, showered, spent some quality time with Bucky, and are now joining the team for dinner. When you walk into the room, your eyes immediately go to Vision. Letting go of Bucky’s hand, you rush to hug Vision.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” You say as he returns your embrace.   
“I’m glad you’re okay, too.” Vision says. You put your hands up to his face and look at him for a minute.   
“I’m glad to see you, Vision.” You smile at him in his normal form. You move to Wanda and hug her fiercely. “Thank you. Without him… Thank you.”  
“We’re a team. We will always look out for each other.” Wanda says.  
You make your way around the room hugging everyone. You hear the elevator and see Sam step off of it with another man. He was wearing a cap and his head was down, but when he looked up at you a minute later you recognized him immediately.   
“Nate?” you say in disbelief.   
“Nate’s an old buddy. Pulled him in since he’s not a recognizable face. You did good, man.” Sam smiles at him.   
“Hi, Agent Delarosa. Nathaniel Spencer, at your service.” He holds a hand out to you.   
You shake it, “I take it you were how they found me.”  
“Yeah, I was following. Sam wanted an extra set of eyes on you just in case.” Nate smiles.  
“Thank you, Nate.” You smile at him and unable to contain yourself you step forward and hug him. “Thank you.”  
Nate laughs, “Yeah. So, you’re not as mean as I remember.”  
A laugh bubbles up, “I hope not.” You turn to Sam and pull him into a hug. “Thank you, Sam.”   
“You got it, Santi.” Sam squeezes you.  
“Okay, okay. Enough, Birdbrain.” Bucky says pulling you into his arms.  
“I can’t help it if she’s grateful to me.” Sam smirks at Bucky.   
“I’m grateful to all of you. I’m just sorry we didn’t complete the mission and find out who was being supplied. I didn’t realize how obsessed…” you trail off.   
“You couldn’t know what he’d do, doll. You and Vision made it out alive. That’s all that matters.” Bucky says.   
“I, for one, am both glad and jealous that you can apparently survive a headshot.” Natasha says.   
Steve clears his throat, “I’m just glad we’re all back together. You need to take it easy for a bit though, Santi. Doctors orders. No mission for at least six weeks.”  
“I know, Steve. Doc told me.” You smile at him. “Let’s eat. I’m starving!”

After dinner you asked to speak to Steve and Sam alone. Of course, that meant Bucky too. He hadn’t left your side since you woke up.   
“Fury?” You asked simply.   
“His only concern was getting you back. He knew Caruso was dangerous and unstable. No one could have predicted that he would do that.” Steve says.  
“Figuring out who he was supplying for was the goal and now we’re back at square one.” You frown.  
“Not exactly.” Sam says.  
“What do you mean?”   
“That house was a treasure trove of intel. It wasn’t on anyone’s radar. SHIELD got several leads to follow from it.” Sam says.  
“So, it wasn’t a total bust?” Relief floods through you.   
“No. SHIELD will be chasing everything down. Caruso had several links to HYDRA.” Steve says.  
“It’s out of our hands now.” Bucky puts his arms around you. “You did more than enough.”  
You lean into his touch. “Okay. We’re gonna call it an early night, guys.”  
“Night.” Sam says.   
“Night, Santi. Night, Buck. Get some rest.”

You lay on your side facing Bucky, studying each beautiful feature of his face. He is doing the same. His eyes keep wandering to a certain spot on your forehead. Your heart broke a little every time they did. Knowing the agony he must have been put through.   
“I’m so sorry.” You whisper with tears in your eyes. A sentiment you had repeated several times since waking up in the medbay.  
“We’ve been over this. Not your doing, doll.” Bucky cups your cheek.   
“I just…” You start sobbing again. It felt like the hundredth time you had that day. Everything replayed in your mind again and again. Bucky pulled you into his arms and held you. The mission was over but the effects had a hold on you. The damage Eve always left in her wake.


	11. Day 103

A gun held to your head. You see Bucky’s face as Vincent pulls the trigger...  
“NOOO!” You scream as you come awake. Bucky is immediately awake and holds you.   
“I’m here, Love. I’m here. You’re okay.” Bucky tells you as you hyperventilate. “Breathe, baby. I’ve got you. It’s okay.”  
Your heart is beating out of control as the panic attack holds you in its grip. Your emotions are out of control. You can’t calm yourself. You can’t keep the leash on your ability. You can feel yourself spiraling out of control.   
Bucky holds onto your face forcing you to look him in the eyes. “Santi, listen to my voice. Come back to me. I feel you. I feel what you're feeling and I know how scared you are right now. I’m here. Come back to me, Love. Santi, listen to my voice. Breathe. Breathe with me.”  
Staring into his eyes you try to breathe with him. The terror slowly subsides and you are able to get a hold of your ability to rein everything in. Then you turn into Bucky sobbing yet again.


	12. Day 109

A week had passed and everyday was the same. You woke in terror, spent the day just trying to keep it together while everyone treated you with kid gloves, and then had sex with Bucky until you were absolutely exhausted and could sleep. That is, until the terror woke you once again. You couldn’t keep doing this. You knew it. It wasn’t fair to the team. Most of all, it wasn’t fair to Bucky. He comforted you each morning, checked on you throughout the day, and let you use him to exhaustion each night. You couldn’t keep yourself together.  
Today, Bucky found you curled on the floor of the shower. The water had long turned cold. You were shivering and sobbing. He picked you up from the floor, wrapped you in a towel, and took you to the bed.   
“Santi, you’re freezing.” Bucky says as he rubs the towel up and down your arms and legs trying to restore warmth.   
You came out of the haze you were in and looked at him, eyes still glassy. “I’m sorry.”   
As Bucky fussed over you, you realized it was time to get help. You couldn’t do this to him anymore.   
That afternoon while Bucky was at a meeting you packed all of his things that were in your room into a box. When he came back, you were sitting on the bed with the box in front of you.   
“Hey Doll. What’s that?” Bucky looks at you confused.   
You take a deep breath, “Your things. I need you to move back to your room.”  
“Santi, I…” Bucky begins but you hold up a hand to stop him.   
“You… you are haunted enough. You don’t need my nightmares and emotions, too. I can’t control it right now. I just need to be alone for a while.” You can’t look at him. You know you’ll break down if you do.   
“No. I won’t leave you alone with this. I can handle it.” Bucky says earnestly.  
“You shouldn’t have to!” You shout.   
He grabs you, hauls you up against him, and forces you to look at him. “That’s what you do for the people you love. I love you. I want to be here for you. I will be here for you.”  
“You will. Just from your room. I can’t…” Your voice breaks, “I can’t do this to you anymore.”  
“I won’t leave you. I love you, Santi.” Bucky holds you steady.   
You lift your hands to his face and gently kiss his lips. “I love you, too. But I’m not in my right mind right now. I need some alone time to work on this.”  
“We can get help. Do this together.” Bucky says again.   
“I am getting help.” You try to pull away but Bucky holds on to you. “Please let go, Bucky.” Reluctantly, Bucky lets go of you and you walk around the bed. You pick up the small bag you had packed for yourself. “I’ll be back in a few days.”  
“Where are you going?” Bucky says in a panic.  
“Dr. Miles set me up to get the help I need.” You walk to him and set down the bag. Raising your hands to his face, you say, “I love you. I love you more than anything.” You kiss him. “I’ll be back in a few days, okay?” You have tears in your eyes as you look at him.   
“I love you, too.” He’s breathing hard as if to stop himself from sobbing. “I’ll be here when you get back.”  
“You can’t forgo every mission, Bucky.” you smile sadly at him. “But try to get some rest while I’m gone. I’ve exhausted you, too.”  
“At least tell me where you are going.” Bucky says quietly.   
“A SHIELD facility where I can get the therapy I need. I’ve been there before after a mission went bad. It will help and I’ll be back in a few days. I have to know when to ask for help, Bucky.”   
“I understand. Do you know how brave you are? How strong? How amazing?” The tenderness in his voice caresses you.   
“I thought the same thing about you the day you asked for help with your nightmares.”  
You share a passionate, loving kiss. As you slowly pull away, you look into his eyes. “I love you more than anything.”   
Before you can change your mind, you pick up your bag and walk out the door.   
His voice follows you from behind, “I love you more than anything, too, Doll.”


	13. Day 112

“Hey Doc. “ You say as you enter the office for therapy.   
“Hello, Santi. How are you feeling?” Dr. Raines asks. She was here the last time you had been in the facility and you felt comfortable with her.   
“I’m doing okay.”   
“How did you sleep?”  
“Better.” You smile.   
“Did you have the nightmare again?”   
“Yeah. But I was able to rein everything in. It didn’t get out of control this time. No panic attack.”  
“That’s good. That’s huge.”  
You nod. “I feel like being Eve did even more damage this time and I was only her for a week. Last time was 19 months.”  
“Well, this time you lost control of the situation. You were assaulted, tortured, and nearly killed.”  
“And the man I love watched me take a bullet to the head.”   
“That is the part that bothers you the most. You mention it everyday.”  
“He’s been through so much and I put him through more.” You say. Dr. Raines just looks at you with her level gaze until you break the silence, “I know. Part of the job. Being an Avenger.” You pause for a second deep in thought. “Which we both chose.” Your eyes flicker up to Dr. Raines and a small smirk forms on your face. She never gives the answer but always seems to lead you there. “Which we both chose.” You repeat.   
“Why did you become an Avenger?” Dr. Raines leads you on and you feel the pieces coming together. The peace that had shattered at your loss of control was coming back together.You had lost a battle and won a war.


	14. Day 115

As soon as you stepped in the elevator at the tower you asked, “FRIDAY, where’s Bucky?”  
“Sergeant Barnes is in the training room.” FRIDAY responds.   
“Take me there.” You say.   
As soon as you walk in you see Steve and Bucky sparring in the ring. You watch for a few seconds. God, you had missed him. Neither had paid any mind to your entrance. Bucky’s back was to you so you called out, “On your six!” You are grinning ear to ear.  
Within seconds, Bucky had turned and vaulted over the ropes. You were hauled into his arms and nearly crushed by his hug. He pulled back to look at your face, putting his hand to your cheek. “You’re back.”  
“Told ya I would be. Still love me?” You smile coyly at him.   
“More than anything.” His lips crash into yours.   
After a moment he pulls back when Steve clears his throat. “Welcome back, Santi.”  
“Thanks, Steve. Woah!” You screech as Bucky picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. “Uh, see ya later, Steve.” You laugh as the caveman that has apparently replaced your boyfriend takes quick strides to the doors.   
“Bucky, training isn’t over.” Steve says with a smirk.   
“Yes, it is!” Bucky replies. He kicks the doors open and heads straight to the elevator.   
“Okay, Bucky, put me down.” You laugh.   
“Nope.” He slaps your rear as the elevator gets to your bedroom floor. Kicking his door closed behind him, he doesn’t release you until he throws you on his bed.   
You are giggling uncontrollably at this antic. “You turned into a caveman while I was gone?”   
He settles on top of you gently. “An absolute madman. Ask anyone.” He whispers. Gooseflesh raises on your skin at his words and intense gaze. “I missed you so much.” He presses his forehead to yours. “How are you?”  
“Better. Much better. Except for how much I missed you.”  
“How much did you miss me?”  
“So very much. Enough that I don’t mind that you are covered in sweat.” You laugh but it’s cut short by his lips claiming yours. Your tongues dance. Hands explore, reacquainting themselves with familiar territory. When your hands find the waistband of his sweatpants, all reserve disintegrates. You ruck his sweatpants down as he pulls your skirt up and rips your panties open. The moment he enters, the moment you feel the stretch of him within, its home. You take no preamble. Bucky sets a fast pace and you wrap your legs around him welcoming each thrust. He melds his mouth to yours and his cool metal hand swirls around your clit as he pumps into you. In minutes you both moan your release.   
Once your breathing has slowed, Bucky stands you up, strips both of you of your clothes, and pulls you into the shower with him. You wash each other's hair, explore each other's bodies slowly, and make love against the shower wall as the hot water streams over you.   
After a third round, you lay wrapped in Bucky’s arms. Home again and feeling whole.   
“Thank you.” you say looking at Bucky.   
“You’re welcome but I can do better.” Bucky says bobbing his eyebrows up and down.   
“You know that’s not what I meant.” You giggle. “Thank you for understanding. It took me a few days to piece myself back together. To remember why I chose to be an Avenger. To remember we both chose this. Because we can do it. That’s why we have each other. That’s why we have the team. Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, Doll. Whatever you need.”  
“And, yeah, I guess thank you for giving me such a warm welcome upon my return.” You snicker bobbing your eyebrows up and down.   
“Oh that’s it!” Bucky pulls your backside flush against him and enters you from behind. He doesn’t give you all of him, just a little. His hand dances around your clit, skims over it so lightly, but never gives the direct stimulation your crave. His cool metal hand plays over your breasts, pinching your nipples.   
“Ohhhh, you fucking tease.” You groan.  
“The mouth on you.” Bucky says as he turns your face to him for a blistering kiss. “Do you want more?”  
“I want all of you, always.”  
“I love you.” He groans as he fully seats himself in you.   
“More than anything.” You finish for him as you both chase oblivion.


	15. Eight Months Later

“Doc, what took so long? What the hell is going on?” You say to Dr. Miles when she finally makes it back to you. “I’ve never felt like this before.”  
“Well… Remember how we talked about your inability to get pregnant?” Dr. Miles questions.   
“Right, my body pushes out any foreign bodies. So?” You look at her and then realization dawns, “Am I pregnant?”  
“I ran the test three times.” Dr. Miles says. “You’re still seeing Sergeant Barnes, correct?”  
“Yeah. Bucky and I are together.” You say.   
“And you’re sexually active?”   
“Very.” You say with a raised eyebrow.   
“Well, either your body built up a tolerance or you and Bucky’s uhhhh… systems have been battling and his apparently won.” Dr. Miles chuckles.   
“I’m pregnant?”  
“About 6 weeks.”  
“Do you think it’ll… stick?” You put your hands over your belly. The thought of your body turning against your baby… Bucky’s baby, making you nearly panic.   
Dr. Miles smiles, “I don’t know why it wouldn’t if your body hasn’t eradicated it by now. But most pregnancies are lost in the first trimester, so you still have about 6 weeks.”  
You are barely able to contain yourself. You have a huge smile and at the same time are apprehensive to know how Bucky will feel. You hadn’t really discussed kids.   
“Thanks, Doc.” You smile and listen to her instructions before heading to Bucky’s room. Your nerves are becoming worse the closer you get, but you couldn’t deter yourself for anything. You knock on his door and hear him say “Come in.”  
“Hey, Love.”  
“Hey, Doll. Where you been?” He looks up at you from the bed. He’s sitting up against the headboard working on his tablet.   
“I went to the medbay to see Dr. Miles.” You gauge his reaction.   
He looks up confused and puts the tablet on his nightstand. “Are you okay?” He reaches out for you and pulls you to sit on his lap. You loop your arms around his neck.   
“I felt strange lately and so I went in and... “ Your nerves are getting the better of you.   
“And?” Bucky is staring into you.   
“I’m pregnant. I didn’t think I could and Doc even said it was improbable. I felt strange for a few days and I… I, I’m pregnant.”  
Bucky stares at you in utter shock.   
“I’m sorry. Please say something.” Your panic must be showing on your face.   
Bucky looks down at your stomach and slowly brings his hand up to cover it. “A baby?”  
“Our baby.” You say putting your hands over his.  
Bucky’s eyes snap to yours, “Our baby. How?”  
“I don’t know. My body usually gets rid of anything it doesn’t think should be there. Either I built up a tolerance to you or your little soldiers waged a war to stay and won. Probably a combination of both.”   
Bucky chuckles and makes small circles with his hand over your belly.   
“I’m six weeks, so we’ve got a while to figure everything out. Are you… How do you feel about this? I know we never really talked about it.”  
Bucky pulls you in for a kiss, “The love of my life is having my baby. I couldn’t be happier.”  
“Really?” You look at him with tears in your eyes.   
“Actually, I could be.” He gently helps you stand before going to his desk and pulling something from the drawer. He walks back to you and pulls you in for a heated kiss. “I love you. More than anything”  
“I love you, too. More than anything, Bucky.”   
Bucky looks into your eyes and then slides one knee to the floor. He holds up a ring box and slowly opens it. “Marry me?”   
A rush of lightheadedness assails you, but you the onsayly answer you could ever give him to such a question, “Yes!”


End file.
